Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants
by elizabeth-victoria
Summary: La vie royale d'America et Maxon 8 ans après la fin de L'Elue.
1. Chapter 1

8 après la fin de l'Elite

POV America

Maxon se lève toujours avant tout le monde, avant même le début de service de nos domestiques personnels, si bien qu'il se prépare tout seul. Il essaye de faire le moins de bruit possible pour préserver mon sommeil mais c'est peine perdue. Je me suis réveillée quand je n'ai plus senti la force de ses bras m'étreindre doucement et la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Je garde tout de même les yeux fermés, tentant de me rendormir. J'y arrivais presque lorsque qu'il vint s'assoir au bord du lit et caresser mes cheveux, effleurant ma joue au passage. Tandis que j'entrouvrais les paupières, il soupira de bonheur, plongeant son regard dans le mien dès qu'il me sentit bouger.

Il s'exclama tendrement :

\- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, excuse-moi. Rendors-toi.

\- Tu l'as fait quand tu as quitté le lit. Ne peux-tu prendre un peu de temps pour toi ? Tu n'es pas un surhomme !

\- Mais je suis un roi, America.

Je me redressait dans le lit pour être a la même hauteur que lui :

\- Et même un roi a le droit à un peu de repos ! Ton peuple ne t'en voudra pas, la preuve il t'adule ! Et si tu te tues a la tâche qui te remplacera ?!

\- Il y mes ministres…

\- Mais ils ne sont pas toi ! M'exclamais-je.

Cela me fendait le cœur de le voir travailler autant au mépris de sa santé, j'avais beau lui dire de se ménager il ne m'écoutait pas. Fierté de roi, j'imagine.

\- América… soupira-t-il, cette fois de tristesse car cette situation commençait a peser sur nous deux, pour lui comme pour moi. Des disputes a ce sujet avait lieu régulièrement, d'une intensité parfois plus violentes qu'a la normale, qui ébranlait le palais tout entier. Dans ces cas-là, nous finissions par faire chambres à part.

Un soir, après une de ces altercations particulièrement violente, je sortis en trombe du bureau de Maxon, surprenant le garde en faction près de la porte. L'esprit encore occupé par la dispute que nous venions d'avoir et la vue brouillée par mes larmes, je lui suis rentré dedans. Plus par tact que par respect, il s'inclina. Je m'excusais faiblement, je suis sûr qu'il a dû entendre notre conversation et voir mes larmes mais son job se borne a la surveillance du palais et non de jouer au thérapeute de couple. Et puis après tout je suis sa reine, sa supérieure. Je me refugiais alors dans mon Boudoir personnel, claquant la porte au nez de Marlee, mes dames de compagnies et mes femmes de chambres, leur intimant qu'elle pouvait disposer et que je n'avais plus besoin de leurs services. Je m'effondrais de plus belle sur mon bureau, pleurant toutes les larmes que je n'avais pas encore versées. Marlee insista longuement a ma porte mais je ne daignai pas lui répondre une seule fois. Elle finit par se décourager et me laisser seule. Plus tard dans la soirée, épuisée d'avoir tant pleurée que je m'étais endormie, la tête entre mes bras, je sentie une force me soulever avec la plus grande délicatesse possible et me porter jusqu'à mon lit. J'ouvris des yeux que je devinais bien rouges au vu de l'expression de culpabilité immense qui se lisait sur le visage de mon mari.

\- America, commença-t-il, je suis affreusement désolé, mon attitude de ce soir était inqualifiable ! Je ne pensais pas un traitre mot de ce que je t'ai dit, dès qu'ils ont franchis mes lèvres je les ai regrettés immédiatement, mais tu me connais mieux que personne, tu es la mieux placée pour savoir que j'abhorre qu'on me dicte ma conduite. Mais cela n'empêche pas que j'ai été le pire des époux ce soir en te traitant de la sorte. Comment me faire pardonner ?! me supplia-t-il.

J'aurais bien voulu le laisser mariner encore un peu mais le fait étais que j'avais besoin de sa présence, d'entendre sa voix me réconforter et ses bras me serrer contre son cœur après les heures que je venais de passer seule.

\- Te souviens-tu de ce jour il y a presque 8 ans ? Cette période aussi funeste que magique ? Tu m'as dit que ton cœur m'a toujours appartenu. Je ne te l'ai surement jamais avoué mais tu dois l'avoir deviner depuis longtemps... Mon cœur aussi t'appartiendra pour toujours. « Jurez-vous amour, fidélité, soutient et protection ? Oui je le veux » c'est le serment que nous avons fait. Ce jour-là tu n'as pas seulement fait de moi ta femme et ta reine mais la compagne de ta vie. Te voir te dévouer corps et âme a ce pays me rend fière de t'avoir comme époux. Je n'aurais pu rêver mieux. Mais cela me rend malade de te voir ainsi, enchainant à un rythme quasi inhumain ! Tu ne pourras pas tenir bien longtemps comme cela même avec la meilleure volonté du monde ! Je ne veux que ton bonheur et ne dit-on pas que qu'il vaut mieux être pauvre et en bonne santé que riche et malade ? Tous les cadeaux que tu m'offre, le luxe, les joyaux, les robes somptueuses et les privilèges ne sont rien comparés aux moments que nous pouvons avoir ensemble. Voilà la vraie richesse. J'échangerais sans hésiter ma place contre un mendiant si ce c'est pour ne plus te voir dans un état comme celui des derniers jours ! Alors si tu veux que je te pardonne ne fais plus saigner mon cœur comme cela, je t'en prie ! Criais-je en me blottissant dans ses bras.

Il enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux et nous restâmes de longues minutes comme cela, chacun savourant la présence de l'autre, simplement. Maxon me releva délicatement le menton et déposa sur mes lèvres un tendre baiser, de la même manière que notre premier. Il ne m'avait pas embrassé comme cela depuis longtemps… mon corps frissonna de plaisir. Je ne pouvais résister et je lui rendis son baiser avec une fougue nouvelle. La fatigue avait totalement disparue. Enhardi par ma réponse, il m'allongea sur le lit. Il fit pleuvoir une pluie de baisers sur mon visage, mon cou, mon décolleté. Je fermai les yeux et mon corps se détendit. Comprenant mon invitation, mon tendre époux entreprit de trouver les boutons ou la fermeture éclair (je ne sais plus) qui attachait ma robe. Lorsqu'il l'eu trouvé, il m'en extirpa et continua de couvrir mon corps de ses caresses passionnés qui transformais ma peau en brasier. De mes lèvres s'échappa un gémissement de plaisir. Maxon releva la tête et m'embrassa langoureusement. Sans briser notre étreinte, je me retrouvais à califourchon sur lui, glissant mes mains sous sa chemise, défaisant les boutons uns à uns. Détachant mes lèvres des siennes, je caressai du bout des doigts les contours des abdominaux de son torse. Je ne me lassais jamais de les admirer, même depuis toutes ces années et je n'en revenais toujours pas que cela soit a moi, rien qu'a moi. Mon mari tressaillit et je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, y lisant tout l'amour et l'admiration qu'il avait pour moi et que j'avais pour lui. Il me rebascula sur le dos et m'embrassa dans la nuque. C'est à ce moment-là que je perdis complètement la tête ainsi que la notion du temps, le reste se bousculant dans un tourbillon maelströmien de sensations, de plaisirs et de bonheur.

\- America ? M'appela Maxon.

Perdue dans mes pensées, le retour a la réalité me frappa de plein fouet.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Maxon, un regard inquiet posé sur moi.

\- Euh… répondis-je encore un peu désorientée, oui, oui ne t'en fais pas. J'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées.

\- Tu n'as donc pas écouté un seul mot de ce que je viens de te dire ?

\- Non, désolée. Fis-je, penaude.

Il soupira :

\- Pour résumé, je disais que je devais partir travailler, j'ai un conseil de ministres sur le budget dans quelques minutes. Et je ne peux pas me permettre de le rater. Ajouta-t-il en voyant que j'avais ouvert la bouche pour répliquer.

\- Très bien. Corrigeai-je donc, baissants les bras a contrecœur devant son obstination.

\- Je t'aime, mon amour. Tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse au monde.

Il m'attira dans ses bras, tout contre lui. Le nez dans son cou, je respirais a plein poumons son parfum quand soudain j'en eu un haut-le cœur. Mon roi dû sentir mon corps se raidir sous la tension de l'exercice que je faisais pour réprimer cette brusque sensation car il m'écarta de lui, observant mon visage dans ses plus infimes détails pour essayer d'en déceler la raison, une lueur d'inquiétude au fond de ses prunelles.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Rien, ne t'en fais pas. Vas donc travailler, le pays n'attend pas et je m'en voudrais si je te faisais prendre du retard dans ton emploi du temps. Ce qui signifierait que je t'aurais encore moins à moi toute seule ce soir… glissais-je, taquine, pour essayer de le détourner de son angoisse parfois excessive a mon égard.

\- Je suis sérieux, ma chérie. Tu es sure que tu vas bien ? Je veux dire que… Tu n'es pas malade ? Tu es toute pâle.

\- Je t'assure que tout vas bien. Je me suis juste redresser trop vite tout à l'heure. Le rassurai-je

\- Si tu le dit… Tu ne veux quand même pas appeler le docteur Ashlar pour t'assurer que tu n'es pas souffrante ? Tenta t'il

\- Non ! M'écriais-je avec ferveur. Il est inutile de déranger le docteur pour cela, c'est déjà passé. Je vais juste me reposer encore un peu et tout ira pour le mieux après, je t'assure.

\- Bon… Alors, je te laisse.

Il m'embrassa sur le front.

\- On se voit au déjeuner.

\- Oui, travaille bien.

Non sans un dernier regard éloquent a mon attention, le jeune roi quitta notre chambre royale. Et contre toute attente, après m'être rallongée dans les coussins et les couvertures, je me rendormi aussi vite que je m'étais réveillée.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour a tous ! Comme il se doit, un petit mot de l'auteur pour commencer.

Voici le second chapitre des aventures du Roi Maxon et de la Reine America Schreave d'Illéa. Il est petit je sais, veuillez m'en excuser mais le prochain sera beaucoup plus gros. Avec les partiels que j'ai eu avant les vacances et les fêtes de fin d'année, ce n'est pas facile d'avancer, et surtout quand toutes les idées s'envolent au moment ou l'on veut continuer ! Mais c'est reparti donc ne vous inquiétez pas, le reste arrivera bientôt et vous aurez de la matière !

Et en attendant, je lis toujours d'autres fanfictions, et je sélectionne celles qui sont vraiment très bien ou que j'ai adorées. n'hésitez donc pas a visiter mon profile pour aller les lire, j'en rajoute régulièrement.

sur ce bonne lecture :) et vous pouvez laisser un commentaire ou autre: si vous avez aimer l'histoire, si vous trouver des choses a améliorer, suivez l'histoire etc... ça fait toujours plaisir

* * *

Ce fut Marlee et Mary qui me tirèrent du sommeil, arborant toute deux un regard anxieux.

\- Votre Majesté, vous allez bien ? Commencèrent-elles

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me poser la même question ce matin ?! Soupirais-je, excédée

\- America… Tu as dormi plus que d'habitude…

\- Oh ! Et alors ? Un petit quart d'heure de plus ou de moins qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Elles se regardèrent toute les deux.

\- Votre Majesté, sauf votre respect, mais vous avez dormi plus d'une heure de plus…

\- Quoi ?! Qu'elle heure est-il ?

\- Dix heures passées.

\- Oh non… gémi-je. Silvia va me passer un savon.

Je les suivis jusque dans l'immense salle de bain de la suite royale et tandis que je choisissais la robe et les bijoux de la journée parmi une sélection avec Marlee, Mary me fit couler un bain. Apres tous les préparatifs pour la journée qui s'annonçait, terminés, j'ajoutais ma touche personnelle à ma toilette, mon alliance qui ne quittait que rarement mon annulaire. Je la conservais toujours dans ma coiffeuse.

Puis nous descendîmes aussi vite que le permettait le protocole au Boudoir où Silvia, essayant de rester professionnelle jusqu'au bout des ongles, avait bien du mal à cacher sa nervosité. Elle me salua d'une révérence pressée dès que je poussai la porte. La saluant d'un signe de tête, je m'installai a une table où les dossiers de la journée étaient déjà disposés et me mis au travail de suite, ayant déjà assez de retard comme cela a cause de ma panne d'oreiller et non sans avoir, au préalable commandé un café à Mary. D'habitude je regardais les informations télévisée ou papiers pour tâter le pouls du pays et régler mes actions en conséquence avant de travailler. Car sous le règne de Maxon, la reine ne se bornait plus seulement à parrainer des associations caritatives ou préparer les bals et réceptions mais elle prenait part à la politique du pays. Mon royal époux me faisait donc parvenir des rapports budgétaires, des projets de lois, des rapports d'activités, des sondages et autres documents dans ce genre. J'étais donc bien occupée mais je me doutais bien que de l'autre côté mon roi l'était dix fois plus.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour ou bonsoir a tous, cela dépend :)

Comme promis voilà un nouveau chapitre qui marque un tournant, voir plusieurs, dans l'histoire de nos deux tourtereaux. Je vous avais promis un gros chapitre, le voilà ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Comme toujours, si vous voulez me poser une question si vous ne comprenez pas qqch, si vous avez une requête, des conseils ou des reproches a me faire, ou simplement si vous avez aimer, n'hésitez pas a me le faire savoir en laissant un com ou autre action. Ça fait toujours plaisir pour un auteur de savoir que son travail intéresse.

glagla60800: merci pour ton commentaire, tu m'a donner de l'énergie pour continuer et du même coup de l'inspiration ! encore merci beaucoup !

* * *

L'heure du déjeuner approchant, un majordome annonça :

\- Le déjeuner sera servi dans la Salle de Réception, Madame.

Je libérais Silvia, mes dames de compagnie et mes domestiques. Marlee me déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue. Le grade d'écuyer auprès de Maxon de Carter et son poste de dame de compagnie respectif leur demandait de sacrifier tellement de temps, debout avant le couple royal et couché après. Si bien qu'ils chérissaient leurs moments d'intimité presque autant que nous si ce n'est même plus. Mais depuis un peu moins de deux ans, le couple avait vu sa famille s'agrandir avec l'arrivée d'une petite fille, simplement prénommée Callie Woodard. Lorsque Maxon et moi étions venus s'enquérir sur l'état des nouveaux parents et de leur fille (le docteur Ashlar nous ayant déjà fait un rapport sur le déroulement de la naissance), ils nous avaient accueillis, tous deux fatigués mais souriant de bonheur. Carter berçait alors sa fille dans ses bras sous le regard attendri de sa femme. M'approchant du lit, je serais Marlee contre mon cœur, heureuse de sa félicité. Le roi, rester en retrait, arborait un sourire amusé en observant le tableau que nous formions. Il s'approcha et m'enlaça la taille.

\- Vous voulez la tenir, Vos Majestés ? Nous demanda Carter

\- Volontiers ! M'exclamais-je

\- Elle s'appelle Callie.

Il déposa le bébé dans mes bras, et je plongeais mon regard bleu dans ces yeux bruns débordant déjà de gentillesse, si semblable à ceux de sa mère. Maxon se pencha par-dessus mon épaule pour admirer à son tour ce petit être. Et c'est alors qu'elle nous sourit, de ce sourire sans dents mais innocent propre aux nouveaux nés et qu'elle se mit à gazouiller.

\- Je crois qu'elle vous aime déjà, Vos Majestés. Déclara Carter, de son passé de soldat et malgré le fait qu'il passait maintenant le plus clair de son temps avec Maxon et que sa femme soit ma meilleure amie, il continuait à nous appeler par nos titres.

\- Nous avons d'ailleurs réfléchi à une idée. Commença Marlee. Vous n'ignorez pas que cela a été difficile dans les premiers temps de notre mariage. (Je déglutis, chassant ces mauvais souvenirs). Mais vous avez été là pour nous, nous aidant du mieux que vous pouviez, nous soutenant envers et contre tout dans cette épreuve. Alors… Vous nous feriez un immense honneur si vous acceptiez d'être le parrain et la marraine de cette enfant.

\- Vous en êtes sûr ? fit Maxon, incrédule, en écho à mes pensées

\- Absolument. Affirmèrent-ils en cœur.

\- Alors ce sera avec grand plaisir. Ajouta mon époux, me consultant d'un regard plein de malice.

Trop émue pour parler, je baissai mon regard sur ma désormais filleule qui cherchait à jouer avec mon collier scintillant a la lumière, rigolant à chacun de mes mouvements.

C'est alors que je me vis dans la même situation, tenant le rôle de Marlee. Je ressentis une bouffée de bonheur en pensant qu'un jour cela serait à mon tour de tenir mon enfant dans mes bras. Maxon et moi en avions souvent parlé ensemble, dans l'intimité de nos appartements privés où peu de personnes osaient nous déranger. Nous avions convenu que c'était encore trop tôt au vu du volume de travail que nous avions tous les deux. La dissolution complète des castes venait tout juste de s'achever mais il subsistait toujours des problèmes au sein de la population malgré les Renégats du Nord qui nous étaient d'une grande aide. Et nous voulions absolument élever nos enfants dans un climat d'amour et d'attention de la part de leurs parents, sans trop nous faire d'illusions. Nous étions le couple dirigeant d'Illéa et cela impliquait des responsabilités de tous les instants. Mais ces derniers temps, les médias étaient de plus en plus insistant sur le sujet, reflétant l'humeur du peuple et du monde entier, qui étaient dans l'expectative de l'annonce de ma grossesse. Je trouvais cette intrusion dans notre intimité extrêmement déplaisante et déplacée, même après toutes ces années. Qu'est-ce que cela leur apporteraient de savoir que je portais l'enfant de mon mari ? J'avais conscience qu'ils voulaient se rassurer que la lignée royale ne s'éteindrait pas, que je ne sois pas stérile comme la reine Amberly, feu ma belle-mère, mais c'était notre choix avant tout. Nous aussi étions des êtres humains comme tout le monde, ils avaient tendance à l'oublier un peu vite à mon gout. Au début de notre mariage, ils nous avaient laissés relativement tranquille car nous étions tous les deux jeunes et Maxon avait donné des ordres pour me préserver de toute cette agitation et me laisser le temps de m'adapter à mon nouveau statut. Nous avions pu ainsi profiter pleinement de notre nouvelle vie à deux. Mais maintenant que nous approchions de la trentaine, le monde entier se demandait si nous étions capables de perpétuer la famille royale en donnant naissance à des héritiers pour la couronne d'Illéa. Pour contredire le schéma de tous les couples royaux qui nous avaient précéder.

Je connais le chemin du bureau de Maxon par cœur que je pourrais m'y rendre les yeux fermés. J'avais pris l'habitude de l'y rejoindre, au mépris du protocole, avant le déjeuner et le diner pour l'arracher à son devoir de souverain qu'il accomplissait consciencieusement, bien trop consciencieusement. Mais ce midi il avait apparemment fini plus tôt car je le vis descendre les escaliers tel un rayon de soleil dans son costume crème, cravate et chemise toujours aussi impeccable.

\- Tu m'as manqué. Soupire-t-il en me serrant fort dans ses bras.

\- Toi aussi. Tu ne sais pas comment les matinées peuvent me sembler longues sans ta présence. Lui répondis-je en me pressant contre lui, l'oreille contre son cœur.

\- Si. C'est la même chose pour moi, ma douce.

Je relevais la tête et il m'embrassa. Je nouais mes mains autour de son cou quand nous fûmes interrompus par le gargouillis de mon ventre.

\- Je crois que nous ferions mieux de nous remettre en route, qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? Ria-t-il

\- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi !

Il m'offrit son bras et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la Salle de Réception. Un valet nous ouvrit les portes et tous les domestiques présents se redressèrent a notre vue. Nous nous installâmes, chacun à notre place habituelle et le maitre d'hôtel annonça l'entrée.

Je sentis l'odeur du plat, de l'agneau vraisemblablement, avant même qu'il n'arrive. De la bile me remonta soudain dans la gorge. Je me crispai en essayant de n'en rien laisser paraitre à Maxon, assis à l'autre bout de la table. Le valet du sentir ma gêne lorsqu'il posa l'assiette en porcelaine devant moi car il me demanda :

\- Tout va bien, Votre Majesté ?

Maxon releva la tête, alarmé par cette question inhabituelle.

\- Ou… Oui. C'est parfait. Merci. Lui répondis-je d'une voix que j'espérais maitrisée.

Je me saisis de mes couverts en argent d'une main tremblante et commençais à couper la viande tendre. Je pensais avoir réprimé cette violente et soudaine nausée alors que j'avais réussi à avaler quelques bouchées quand je sentis mon estomac se tordre. Je lâchais les couverts qui tombèrent avec fracas dans l'assiette et me levais précipitamment. Je couru à toute jambes vers l'escalier de service menant aux étages supérieurs, ma robe voletant derrière moi. Je fis irruption dans les appartements royaux, effrayant mes dames de compagnies et servantes qui s'y affairaient.

\- Madame ?!

\- Vous ne deviez rentrer qu…

Mais ne les écoutant guère, je m'engouffrais dans la salle de bain et rendis tout le déjeuner que je venais d'avaler. C'est dans cet état pitoyable que mon époux me trouva. Il s'empressa de venir auprès de moi, le visage anxieux et une étincelle de panique dans le regard. Grelottante et vidée de mes forces, je tentais de me redresser mais mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi. Mon roi me rattrapa avant que je ne heurte le carrelage dur. Il me porta hors de la salle de bains où un attroupement s'était formé à l'entrée puis m'installa dans le lit après leur avoir ordonné de quérir le docteur Ashlar dans les plus brefs délais. Je n'avais pas la force de protester. Et allongée contre les oreillers moelleux, au chaud, j'étais sur le point de m'endormir quand on annonça le médecin. Maxon, assis sur une chaise à mon chevet, se leva prestement pour l'accueillir et lui expliquer la situation.

\- Que tout le monde sorte. Ordonna Ashlar. Y compris vous, Votre Majesté.

\- Tout ce que vous lui dites, vous pouvez me le dire aussi. Nous n'avons aucuns secrets l'un envers l'autre.

\- Je n'en doute pas, Votre Majesté mais je fais cela pour protéger le secret professionnel. Cela fait partie de l'éthique des médecins. Je ne ferais pas un médecin digne de ce nom et de vous si je ne respectais pas cette règle de base, Votre Grâce.

\- Mais… Tenta mon mari.

\- Ca va aller. Je te dirais tout après. Lui promis-je

Il sortit à contre cœur en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

\- Sa Majesté m'a dit que vous ne vous sentiez pas bien depuis ce matin mais que votre mal s'est empirer au moment du déjeuner, c'est bien cela ?

\- Oui docteur, c'est exact. Ce matin, je ne me suis pas sentis bien, j'ai eu une nausée quand je me suis levée. J'ai pensé que c'était parce que je m'étais relevé trop vite mais j'ai été légèrement barbouillée tout au long de la matinée. J'ai aussi un dégout fort et soudain pour certaines odeurs ou aliments qui ne me dérangent pas d'habitude. Et je me sens aussi très fatiguée. J'ai souvent envie de dormir pendant la journée.

\- Est-ce tout ce que vous avez remarqué d'anormal ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Votre Majesté, je vais devoir vous poser quelques questions complémentaires. Pour pouvoir établir un diagnostic.

\- Très bien.

\- Avez-vous eu une sensation de ballonnement en plus de vos nausées ?

\- Hum… Oui, il y a quelques semaines déjà mais je n'y ai pas prêté plus d'attention que cela, j'ai mis cette sensation sur le compte du stress. J'avais beaucoup de travail à ce moment-là.

\- Je vois… Vous dormez bien la nuit ?

-Oui, je crois. Mais demandez à mon époux, il saura mieux vous le dire que moi.

\- Encore une dernière question qui va vous paraitre très déplacée mais que je dois poser pour être sûr et certain de mon hypothèse.

\- Faites docteur.

\- A qu'elle date remonte vos dernières règles ?

Suffoquée, je ne réagis pas tout de suite. Surement que mon cerveau y a réfléchi pendant ce temps mais la réponse me vient subitement à l'esprit.

\- Au mois dernier, je pense. Dis-je encore hésitante sur la véracité de la réponse.

\- N'étaient-elles pas beaucoup moins abondantes que d'habitude ?

\- Si, mais je les avais. C'était le principal pour moi.

\- D'accord. Très bien. Je vais vous faire une prise de sang pour confirmer mon diagnostic. Je vous apporterais les résultats demain.

\- Je vous remercie docteur.

\- Votre Majesté. S'inclina-t-il en sortant de la chambre.

Maxon passa timidement la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte peu de temps après, surement anxieux de l'état dans lequel j'étais. Mais ne supportant plus l'inactivité alors que je me sentais beaucoup mieux, il me trouva assise devant ma coiffeuse, essayant d'arranger ma coiffure.

\- America ! Tu devrais te ménager ! S'insurgea- t-il avec une pointe de tendresse mêlée a de l'admiration dans la voix.

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre mon amour.

\- Oui, je le sais depuis bien longtemps et je sais aussi que tu trouves que je m'inquiète trop souvent à ton sujet. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher quand tu es en cause.

\- Mais tu vois ? Je vais mieux. Inutile de t'inquiéter plus que cela. Souris-je

\- Je ne serais totalement rassurer que lorsque je serais sur que tu n'es pas malade. Et ne dit pas que ce n'était rien ! L'état dans lequel je t'ai vu… Ce n'était pas rien ! D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'a dit le médecin à ce sujet ?

\- Il m'a fait une prise de sang pour confirmer son diagnostic. Il m'apportera les résultats demain.

\- Il ne t'a pas dit ce que tu avais ?!

\- Non. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas trop.

\- D'accord. Dit-il déçu mais je savais que au fond, il s'interrogeait, imaginant le pire.

\- On sera fixé demain alors s'il te plait ne te tourmente pas plus que cela pour aujourd'hui. L'implorais-je.

\- Je ne peux pas America, tu sais que je ne peux pas. Et si tu étais bel et bien malade ? Et si c'était grave ?

\- Je pense que je ne serais pas dans cet état la sinon. Le taquinais-je.

\- Je suis sérieux, America.

\- Je sais, mais si je ne m'inquiète pas plus que ça, pourquoi devrais-tu le faire ? Le docteur Ashlar ne m'a pas donné de signes particuliers comme quoi je devais m'affoler de mon état.

\- Alors pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas dit ce que tu avais ?! Pourquoi t'a-t-il fait une prise de sang si ce n'est pas grave ?

\- Pour être sûr de ne pas me donner un mauvais diagnostic ! Mais enfin, Maxon ! Tu le connais depuis bien plus longtemps que moi ! Tu devrais savoir la valeur de son savoir mieux que quiconque ! Alors aie un peu confiance en lui !

\- Je sais ma douce, je sais. C'est juste que… Que je ne peux pas te laisser dans l'état que tu es sans rien faire.

\- Te tracasser et te mettre en colère inutilement ne résoudront pas le problème plus rapidement non plus, le sais-tu.

\- Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.

\- Oh ! Tais-toi. Je lui murmure avant de l'embrasser. Je le sens encore tendu par l'inquiétude mais il s'abandonne très vite au baiser. Il m'attire vers lui avec une force et une douceur que je ne lui connaissais pas. On aurait dit qu'il voulait s'assurer que je sois bien réelle et en même temps qu'il avait peur de me briser en mille morceaux tel du cristal fragile et précieux.

Au bout d'un long moment passé ainsi, je me détachai :

\- Retournons travailler, les pires rumeurs doivent déjà circuler.

\- Au diable les rumeurs ! Ce ne sont que des racontars après tout. Ne pouvons-nous pas rester rien que tous les deux pour le reste de la journée ? Nous renverrions les domestiques qui nous importunerais, même si je crois qu'ils ont bien compris que ce n'étais pas le moment de nous déranger. Le pays peut bien se passer de nous quelques heures !

\- Qui est ce qui disait le contraire pas plus tard que ce matin ?

\- Je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler Mme Schreave… Il se pencha pour m'embrasser mais je me dérobe avec un grand sourire.

\- Au contraire, je crois que tu sais très bien à qui je fais allusion. Je lui rétorque, malicieuse.

\- Tu parles du roi mais pas de l'homme.

\- Les deux ne font qu'un, pour moi.

Et nous nous engageons dans une course poursuite dans la chambre criant et riant comme des enfants. Maxon finit par m'attraper par la taille. Je tente de me débattre même si je sais que c'est perdu d'avance. Il me chatouille et je me tortille tellement que nous tombons à la renverse sur le lit. Il n'en arrête pas pour autant la torture. Mais à force de remuer dans tous les sens, mon estomac en manifesta son mécontentement en me donnant de nouveau un haut-le-cœur. Je me redressai et m'assis sur le bord du lit, la tête entre les mains. Mon mari s'assit a coter de moi, frottant, dans un geste de réconfort, sa main dans mon dos.

\- C'était stupide de ma part de t'entrainer dans ce jeu.

\- Ca va passer… lui affirmais-je d'une voie blanche.

\- Tu veux quelque chose ? Je fais sonner pour que l'on t'apporte à manger, à boire ou un médicament ?

\- Juste un peu de calme, le temps que cela passe.

\- Très bien. Il m'aida à m'allonger mais au lieu de repartir comme je m'y attendais il se glissa dans le lit et m'enlaça. J'étais donc bien au chaud et petit à petit, ma nausée reflua. Maxon me caressais les cheveux et je finis par m'endormir, les paupières lourdes.

POV Maxon

Je ne me rendis compte que ma femme s'était endormie que lorsque j'entendis son souffle régulier. Aussi délicatement que possible, je me dégageais et l'allongeait dans les oreillers pour la laisser dormir. Elle remua dans son sommeil ce qui me figea sur place, dans une position désavantageuse, de peur de la réveiller. Je sortis donc de la chambre à pas de loup, mes chaussures dans une main et ma veste dans l'autre. Une fois dans le salon attenant, je me rhabillai et me recoiffai pour être présentable. Le majordome en chef attendait dans le couloir quand je sortis des appartements royaux.

\- Ils attendent tous, Monsieur mais certains commencent à s'impatienter.

\- J'arrive, Justin. Encore quelques petit instants.

\- Bien Monsieur. Si je puis me permettre, Sa Majesté la Reine ne vient pas ?

\- Sa Majesté se repose. Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Je ne veux pas qu'on la dérange, sous aucun prétexte.

\- Bien Monsieur. Je ferais passer le message.

\- Elle en a vraiment besoin.

\- Inutile de vous justifier Monsieur.

Après une courbette, il part en direction de l'escalier de service, exécuter mes ordres. Bien qu'il ne me pose pas de questions plus approfondies, j'ai vu dans ces yeux la peur que la précédente situation ne recommence. La peur qu'America ne soient atteinte d'une maladie incurable comme ma défunte mère. La peur qu'elle ne puisse pas enfanter et ainsi donner naissance à un héritier pour la couronne. Après tout, cela fait 8 ans que nous sommes mariés et la plupart des gens ont raison de s'interroger sur le fait que nous aurions dû nous être acquittés de notre devoir depuis bien longtemps déjà. Mais c'était notre choix à tous les deux et nous l'assumons pleinement. Peu de gens connaissent les raisons de ce choix mais tous l'on accepter. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, de toutes les façons : nous étions le couple royal, le Roi et la Reine d'Illéa, personne ne pouvaient nous contraindre à faire quelque chose que nous ne souhaitions pas.

Mais trêve de rêvasseries. Le travail m'attend. Je descends donc les grands escaliers de marbre et pousse les portes d'un vestibule. Un valet de pied se tient prêt comme d'habitude. Face à la glace, je le regarde me vêtir de l'écharpe royale ornée du blason du pays ainsi que de la couronne dorée. En sortant, je vis la couronne réservée à la reine posée sur son coussin pourpre. J'eu un pincement au cœur en songeant à America, étendue, quelques étages plus hauts. Elle n'aurait pas à subir cette épreuve, aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas si j'en suis jaloux ou soulagé.

\- Tout va bien, Votre Majesté ? S'enquit le valet

\- Oui, oui… Tout va bien. Terminais-je dans un souffle, les yeux toujours fixée sur l'homologue féminin de celle que je portais moi-même.

Je pousse le battant qui mène à la salle d'Apparat et vais m'installer sur mon trône, placé sur l'estrade. Devant moi s'étend la salle, immense, uniquement séparée par un long tapis rouge et or qui mène jusqu'à mes pieds, en son centre. Les domestiques et les gardes se postent dans la pièce. Je fais signe au héraut que je suis prêt. Il frappe le parquet de son bâton. La partie la plus fatigante de la journée vient juste de débuter.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour a toutes :)

Pffff... c'est un des chapitres qui m'a donner le plus de fil a retordre au cours de son écriture (je crois que tout le monde est passer par la a un moment ou a un autre, ça devait donc arriver tôt ou tard) et même maintenant alors que je ne vois pas quoi améliorer de plus, il ne me satisfait pas complètement mais il ne peut y avoir de perfection dans ce bas monde. Alors voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même avec ses bons comme ses mauvais cotés et sinon review pour me proposer comment l'améliorer ?

sans plus attendre je passe aux réponses a vos nombreuses review :) Je n'en reviens pas que mon obscure petite fic ai autant de succès ! Je vous remercie toutes sincèrement du fond du cœur pour tous ses messages qui m'ont fait un effet... vous ne seriez pas loin de la vérité si vous dites qu'ils m'ont fait monter au 7e ciel, dans le bon sens du terme hein ;) enfin bref, il m'ont fait immensément plaisir ! alors merci, merci et encore merci !

**Kallen Mason**: ne t'en fais pas, ton commentaire était parfait :) je ne l'ai pas pris mal du tout, bien au contraire ! Tu m'a fait ouvrir les yeux sur des erreurs que je faisait instinctivement. Tu a visé en plein dans le mile quand tu dit que je suis plus habituée a des récit "classiques" :) Grace a toi je fais beaucoup plus attention a la concordance des temps employés même si je vais continuer a écrire cette fic a l'imparfait et au passé-simple. Par contre, tu a peut être confondu Carter avec Aspen car je n'ai pas encore introduit ce dernier dans cette fic mais ça ne saurait trop tarder, ne t'en fait pas :) (Lucy aussi reviendra, forcément) en tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les derniers chapitres et que tu continuera a suivre les aventures de nos royaux héros toujours aussi fidèlement :)

**LoL2986029:** merci beaucoup :) je tente de d'écrire la vie qu'ils pourraient avoir le plus fidèlement possible par rapport a Kiera Cass. J'essaye de coller le plus possible au caractères des personnages, a l'univers et a l'ambiance du livre tout en y ajoutant ma petite touche personnelle :)

**princessedusahara**: je te remercie :) j'espère que la suite va te plaire.

**c280298**: merci a toi. Etant débutante en matière d'écriture et peu sure de moi, j'avais en effet peur que mon style ne soit pas agréable ou décousu ou que sait-je encore ! Alors merci de m'avoir rassuré sur ce point :) tout comme **Kallen**, merci a vous deux ainsi qu'a **Ever-Lyo **!

**Ever-Lyo**: je suis en train de lire Les mesures inimaginables que je trouve tout aussi génial que Panem U ! Je te mentirais si je te disais que je ne te prend pas pour exemple, débutante maladroite que je suis :) en tout cas merci beaucoup de me suivre avec autant d'intérêt, ça fait chaud au coeur. Et j'espère que mes prochains écrits susciteront tout aussi bien ta curiosité... 

Bon, je crois que j'ai encore trop parler alors je vous laisse a votre lecture :)

* * *

\- Y en reste-t-il encore beaucoup ? Je demande, alors que je prends le verre d'eau fraiche et claire posé sur un plateau d'argent que me tend un valet. C'est de loin la séance la plus pénible que j'ai jamais vécu.

\- Un peu moins de la moitié, Monsieur.

\- Et qui est le suivant ?

\- Monsieur Brody Wyrrens. Pour une affaire concernant la propriété de terres.

\- Très bien. Qu'il entre.

Le héraut frappe de nouveau le parquet de son bâton et les valets ouvrent les portes à doubles battants pour laisser entrer le nouveau visiteur. De mon trône, je le vois s'avancer sur le tapis rouge d'une démarche pour le moins assurée. Arrivé devant moi, il s'incline.

\- Quel est votre conflit concernant la propriété terrienne, Monsieur Wyrrens ?

\- Ce n'est pas exactement pour une affaire de ce genre que je viens vous sollicitez, Votre Majesté. Me dit-il, droit dans les yeux. Il ne manquait décidément pas de toupet.

\- Et qu'en est-il donc, je vous prie ?

\- En fait, je suis journaliste, Votre Majesté. Et mes collègues et moi, nous vous avons demandé audience de nombreuses fois sans succès jusqu'à maintenant. C'est pour cette raison que nous avons inscrit un faux ordre du jour à notre audience. On se posait une question à propos de… Hésita-t-il.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Nous avons des sources internes au palais qui nous on informer que la Reine ne serait pas présente aujourd'hui alors qu'elle en a l'habitude puisque c'est elle qui a mis en place ces audiences royales. Pourquoi ? On n'a jamais vu une Reine d'Illéa faillir à ses devoirs. Même du temps de feu votre mère, paix a son âme, ce n'étais pas en vigueur. C'est un manque de respect des plus flagrants qui est fait preuve aujourd'hui. Certes, elle est toujours éblouissante et impeccable mais nuls doutes que cela soit dû au talent de ses couturières et de ses caméristes. De plus, il est de notoriété publique que la Reine n'a pas toujours été la plus encline à travailler, ni même la plus distinguée. Preuve en est qu'elle ne vous a toujours pas donné d'héritier après presque une décennie de mariage. Elle est originaire de la caste des Cinq après tout, il est normal que…

\- Assez ! Tonnais-je, me levant brutalement de mon trône, le dominant de toute ma stature. Je ne supporterais pas un mot de plus ! Je vous rappelle, Monsieur Wyrrens, que vous êtes sous mon toit et sous ma juridiction alors je vous conseille de ne pas vous aventurez sur ce terrain-là. Il est plus que glissant. Le palais a déjà communiqué sur ce point, rien n'a changé. Si nous le désirons, vous serez informer de tous changements, mais uniquement selon notre bon plaisir. Je vous rappelle que vous n'avez en aucun cas voix au chapitre en ce sens. Je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter à ce qui a déjà été dit par le passé. Vous pouvez disposer. Je lui tournai le dos

\- Sauf votre respect, Votre Majesté mais vous ne devriez pas être si sûr de vous. Vous êtes peut être Roi mais vous n'avez plus tous les pouvoirs. Qui sait ce qui peut arriver…

\- Gardes ! Saisissez-vous de lui ! Qu'il passe un ou deux jour en prison. Que je sache, j'ai encore ce pouvoir-là. Estimez-vous heureux, du temps de mon père, vous ne vous en sortiriez pas aussi facilement pour avoir offensé la couronne.

\- Maxon ! S'éleva une voix.

America venait d'apparaitre, majestueuse. La pâleur de son visage n'était décelable que pour quelqu'un qui la connaissait bien. Elle s'approcha de moi et posa sa main délicate sur mon bras dans un geste d'apaisement.

\- Ne le jette pas en prison, même pour deux jours. N'oublie pas qu'il est journaliste avant tout. Cela pourrait être mal interprété par le peuple.

\- Il t'a insulté. Sous notre propre toit ! Si je le laisse faire, on pensera que tout est permis, que je ne sanctionne pas. Au final, on pensera que je suis faible !

\- Non, au contraire. La plupart du peuple aime et respecte leur roi. C'est un fait. Si tu le relâche, sans représailles, on comprendra que tu n'es pas le genre de souverain qui se laisse dominer par ses sentiments et qui même si on le provoque, est capable de passer au-dessus.

\- Je reconnais que tes arguments sont emplis de sagesse mais je ne peux accepter qu'on ne te témoigne pas le respect auquel chacun dans le royaume est en devoir de te témoigner ! Tu es la Reine et une Reine doit être autant respectée que le Roi. J'ai dit !

\- Je ne suis pas le seul à penser cela, Votre Majesté ! Vous verrez ! Cria le journaliste avant de disparaitre par la porte où il était entré, escorté par les gardes.

Il eut une exclamation de surprise des personnes massée à l'entrée mais les portes se refermèrent avant qu'ils ne tournent la tête vers nous.

\- Justin ! Appelais-je.

\- Oui, Vos Majestés ?

\- Annule toutes les audiences qui restent prévue cet après-midi.

\- Très bien, Monsieur.

Il s'inclina et traversa la salle du trône.

\- Et, Justin ! Je vais faire une déclaration pour expliquer la situation. Qu'ils restent.

\- Bien, Monsieur. Autre chose ?

\- Non, ce sera tout.

Justin, s'inclina donc de nouveau et repris sa route. Il entrebâilla la porte et se glissa silencieusement à l'extérieur.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir faire cela, Maxon ? me demanda America dans un dernier effort de persuasion, ses yeux brillant d'inquiétude.

\- Oui. Je lui réponds, le regard posé droit devant moi.

\- Tu ne peux pas obliger tout le monde à penser comme toi, tu sais. Il y aura toujours des mécontents, quoique tu fasses.

\- Je sais, America. Dis-je, abattu. Je déteste user de ma force comme ça mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas laisser passer de tel propos ! Tu me comprends n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui… Dit-elle, manifestement dans ses pensées, l'air grave.

Je me doutais de ce que son esprit échafaudait pour remédier à une situation qu'elle estimait injuste. J'avais appris à lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert au cours du temps.

\- Mon amour, je sais déjà ce que tu es en train de penser. Mais je te demande de me faire confiance et de ne pas t'interposer sur cette affaire-là.

Elle soupesa le pour et le contre, hésita. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, j'ajoutais :

\- C'est un ordre, America !

Cela me déchirait les entrailles de l'intérieur de lui imposer cela mais je n'avais pas le choix si je ne voulais pas qu'elle gâche tous mes efforts pour la protéger de ces charognards de journaux à sensations qui avait apporté tant de doutes par le passé.

\- D'accord. Répond-elle, vexée.

Justin revint à ce moment précis. D'un hochement de tête, il m'indiqua que tout était en place. Je présentais mon bras à America. J'espérais qu'elle l'accepterait et qu'elle ne fuirait pas. Prise dans un dilemme entre ses sentiments et son devoir, elle resta plantée, immobile, raide comme un piquet quelques instants, avant de finalement prendre la main que je lui offrais. Nous avançâmes sur le tapis rouge déployé dans la salle sans échanger un mot. Le brouhaha infernal des conversations à l'extérieur se tut dès que nous franchîmes les portes, le visage fermé.

\- Mes chers sujets… Commençais-je, d'une voix grave. Aujourd'hui, s'est présenter un homme. Il était journaliste. Il s'est adresser à moi sans respect et a tenu des propos ignominieux sur la personne de votre Reine ici présente !

Je marque une pause pour que mes paroles s'impriment dans tous les esprits puis je reprends :

\- Sachez que je n'accepterais plus jamais rien de tel ! Je veux bien être tolérant mais que cela soit bien clair : je serais intraitable sur ce qui relève de la famille royale et en particulier sur tout ce qui touche à la Reine !

Je n'ai pas envie d'en dire trop pour ne pas donner d'idées à certains et puis cela relève de l'ordre du privé. Je tourne alors les talons et repart par où nous sommes entrés, ma femme toujours à mes côtés, silencieuse. Une fois dans le vestibule, je congédie le valet et la servante qui nous attendent d'un geste las de la main. America va s'assoir à la coiffeuse et commence à enlever les épingles de ses cheveux qui retiennent sa couronne tandis que je me débarrasse de la mienne et la replace sur son coussin avant de faire subir le même sort a l'écharpe bleue qui me ceint le buste. Le silence est pesant. Je décide de le briser, ne supportant plus cette atmosphère tendue.

\- Te sens-tu mieux ? Je commence, essayant de détendre l'ambiance en changeant de sujet.

\- Oui, merci. Se borne-t-elle.

\- Tu ne t'es pas reposé longtemps…

\- Je n'avais pas besoin de plus. La dernière épingle tombe avec un petit tintement. Excuse-moi, Maxon, j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

Elle se lève gracieusement dans un léger froufrou de tissu et passe devant moi sans m'accorder un regard. Je me retrouve alors seul et désemparé dans le vestibule, son délicieux parfum flottant encore dans l'air.

POV America

Je referme la porte du vestibule derrière moi et m'y adosse un instant. Mon cœur est dévasté et mes sentiments une tempête. Je ne sais pas si je dois remercier Maxon pour ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui. J'ai bien conscience que c'était pour me protéger mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas la bonne attitude à adopter. J'ai le pressentiment que cela va plus aggraver la situation déjà tendue avec les journalistes. Mais ce n'est qu'une intuition, je peux me tromper. Apres tout, j'ai un mari bien plus habitué que moi au fonctionnement de la cour et à la politique.

Je me rends compte avec stupeur que je suis toujours adossée à la porte du vestibule, dans le couloir où n'importe qui peut passer et me voir dans cet état. La porte du vestibule où Maxon se tient juste derrière. A tout moment, il peut reprendre ses esprits car je me doute que la manière dont j'ai abrégé la conversation a dû le désarçonner et décider de sortir. S'il me trouve encore là, je sens que je n'échapperais pas à la discussion et je n'ai justement pas du tout envie de discuter avec lui, pas maintenant. Je mets donc le cap vers le Boudoir et ignore les regards interloqués et plein de questions de Marlee et des autres. Je me dirige résolument au fond de la salle et tente de me plonger dans les différents diagrammes, tableaux, rapports et enquêtes de mes dossiers de travail. Peine perdue, au moment précis où je prends mon stylo, bien décidée à n'en rien laisser paraitre, on toque à la porte.

\- America. Je peux te parler ? Me parvient la voix de mon mari, étouffée.

Marlee me regarde et hausse un sourcil, une question muette sur le visage. Je lui fais un imperceptible « non » de la tête mais je sais qu'elle a compris. Elle se lève donc de son fauteuil et va entrouvrir la porte. Elle passe sa tête à l'extérieur mais je suis trop loin pour entendre ce qui se dit. Quelques instants plus tard, elle la referme et vient vers moi. Elle me chuchote à l'oreille :

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux, mais Maxon m'a demander de te dire que tu peux le faire appeler quand tu le voudras, à n'importe quel moment de la journée, il vendra. Il a bien insisté sur ce point.

Je hoche la tête pour lui signifier que j'ai compris le message. Marlee ouvre la bouche comme pour ajouter quelque chose mais se ravise au dernier moment. Elle retourne donc à son ouvrage. Je me mure dans le silence, travaillant le plus sérieusement du monde. Mais bientôt, mes pensées divaguent : que fait Maxon en ce moment précis ? Est-il en train de travailler ? Probablement ou alors il fait semblant d'écouter ses ministres déblatérer des chiffres en hochant la tête distraitement, son esprit occupé ailleurs. Le soleil brille dehors. Je repousse ma chaise. J'ai assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui. Je vais m'assoir sur une banquette près d'une fenêtre, bien décidée à prendre un bain de soleil et d'oublier pendant un temps que le monde tourne. Depuis tout à l'heure, ma meilleure amie ma lance des regards de plus en plus insistants. Je l'ignore superbement. Je n'ai pas envie de parler. Elle pose le livre qu'elle lit et se décide donc à provoquer la conversation. Elle s'assoie en face de moi. Je tourne mon visage vers la fenêtre, perdant mon regard au loin dans l'immensité du ciel bleu.

\- Hum, hum… toussote Marlee

\- Quoi ? Lui demandais-je, les yeux toujours dans le vague.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler Amercia, ne fait pas l'innocente. J'ai bien compris qu'il y a un truc qui cloche. Tu es bizarre depuis que tu es revenue cet après-midi. Tu vas m'expliquer ?

\- Pas maintenant Marlee. Dis-je d'une voix atone.

\- America, tu sais que… commença-elle mais je la coupe en plein élan.

\- J'ai dit ! Pas maintenant ! Haussais-je la voix

Elle se rembrunit et quitte sa place, sans tenter d'insister. Je lui suis reconnaissante sur ce dernier point. Je me replonge donc dans mes pensées mais ne supportant bientôt plus l'atmosphère bizarre du Boudoir je me lève de mon canapé. Mes suivantes se lève en même temps.

\- Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, mesdames. J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête, je vais donc aller me reposer. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. Prétextais-je pour sortir.

\- Votre Majesté. S'inclinèrent-elles en cœur.

Je me dirigeais vers les baies vitrées qui menaient au jardin. J'avais besoins de changer de décors mais aussi et surtout de changer d'air. Les gardes s'inclinèrent sur mon passage alors que je franchissais les portes. Je ne leur accordais aucun regard, n'aspirant qu'à trouver un peu de solitude et de paix. Je déambulais, là ou me portaient mes pas, dans les magnifiques allées soigneusement entretenu par les jardiniers royaux, en évitant soigneusement de passer sous les fenêtres du Boudoir. Au détour d'un sentier, je repérais une forme faisant les cent pas, passant régulièrement la main dans ses cheveux, sous l'ombre des arbres. Je m'approche, curieuse et reconnait… Maxon ! Ma respiration se bloque une seconde et je me cache derrière un bosquet. Mais que fait-il là ?! Incapable de former une pensée cohérente, je tente de rebrousser chemin discrètement.

\- America ?

Trop tard. Il m'a vue.

\- Que fait tu la ? m'interroge-il en s'approchant de moi. Je me retourne lentement pour lui faire face et je contre-attaque :

\- Les jardins sont libres d'accès à tous aux dernières nouvelles. Je peux très bien te retourner la question.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à travailler. Il passe sa main, gêné, dans ses cheveux miel et les ébouriffe encore plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà.

\- Moi non plus. Je réponds à sa question initiale à mi-voix.

\- J'ai dit à mes ministres que j'avais une migraine soudaine pour pouvoir m'échapper.

\- J'ai fait la même chose. J'ai les yeux baissés, triturant mon alliance au doigt, mais je devine qu'il esquisse un sourire en comprenant que nous avons raisonné pareillement.

\- America, je… commence-t-il mais je sais déjà ou cela va nous mener et je n'en ai pas envie alors je coupe court.

\- Maxon, pourrait on en parler plus tard s'il te plait ?

\- …Bien sûr. Une multitude d'émotions sont passées dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne réponde. Nous restons quelques instants, sans rien dire, l'un en face de l'autre.

\- Te joindrais-tu à moi dans ma promenade solitaire ? me demanda-t-il en me tendant la main.

\- Maxon, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée… hésitais-je.

\- S'il te plait… M'implore-t-il. Cela fait un moment que nous n'avons pas eu de tête, rien que tous les deux.

Je finis par prendre la main qu'il me tend et nous marchons en silence.

\- Comme au bon vieux temps, hein ? Essaye-t-il de plaisanter.

\- Comme au bon vieux temps. Je répète, espérant que ma voix paraisse enjouée. Mais mon mari ne s'y trompe pas. Ses beaux yeux noisette sont traversés par l'éclair d'un sentiment trop vite disparu pour que je puisse l'identifier.

Et je replonge dans mon mutisme. Je sens les muscles du bras de Maxon sous ma main qui se tendent. Je lève les yeux vers lui. Il a l'air en plein conflit intérieur. Quand il découvre que je le dévisage, je détourne le regard rapidement. Nous continuons quelques mètres avant qu'il ne pousse un énorme soupir, comme s'il portait tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

\- America, ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi. Commença-t-il. Et comme j'évitais de croiser son regard, il m'y força d'une manière douce, tendre mais ferme à la fois.

Je lus dans ses yeux toutes les émotions imaginables : la peur que je ne fuisse le conflit, la volonté de se faire pardonner, la certitude d'avoir pris la bonne décision, la douleur de nous voir en froid et la flamme intense de l'amour qu'il me porte. Cette vague de sentiments qu'il arrive à me transmettre rien qu'avec son regard me fait chavirer avec une force que je n'aurais pas cru possible jusqu'à maintenant. Pour garder toute ma tête et mes capacités, je construis une barrière mentale. Comme je reste muette, il prend mon silence pour un oui et continue :

\- Sache tout d'abord que ma décision est irrévocable. Rien ne me fera changer d'avis. Tu comprendras je me dois de faire respecter a tous mes choix ? Nous sommes le couple royal et en cela nous devons paraitre unis, en public tout du moins. Que deviendra le pays si même ma propre femme se permet de ne pas respecter mon autorité ? Tu sais comment je déteste user de cette position. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

J'acquiesce.

\- De plus, il faut que tu sache qu'il te dénigrait ouvertement America ! Il t'insultait ! Je ne pouvais pas tolérer cela non plus ! En tant que souverain mais aussi et surtout en tant qu'époux. Je ne serais pas digne de ces deux fonctions si j'avais cautionné une telle conduite. Parce que s'attaquer à la Reine, c'est s'attaquer au Roi et à la monarchie directement ! Et puis, cela me faisait tellement mal d'entendre des horreurs pareilles sur toi que je ma colère a pris le dessus.

\- Je le comprends mieux que quiconque, Maxon.

\- J'ai tellement eu l'impression de me comporter comme mon père. J'ai détesté cela !

\- Tu ne seras jamais comme ton père, met toi ça dans le crane ! Je m'insurge.

\- Mais aujourd'hui… Que tu le veuille ou non, je me suis comporter comme mon père. Je t'ai imposé une décision que tu n'avais pas prise, avec laquelle ta nature se révoltait. J'ai été le seul à décider en notre nom Je ne t'ai pas écouté alors que nous nous l'étions promis. Le passé nous a déjà montré que c'est de loin la pire des méthodes à adopter.

Je lâche un petit rire malgré moi.

\- C'est vrai. Je souris et il s'enhardi, retrouvant petit à petit sa bonne humeur et son entrain.

\- Je suis tellement désolée America, tu ne peux savoir !

Il se rapproche de moi. Nos corps sont comme aimantés, attirés l'un vers l'autre.

\- Oh si… Soufflais-je, comme hypnotisée.

\- Me pardonneras-tu un jour ?

\- C'est déjà oublier… balbutiais-je, complètement et étrangement déconnectée.

Il réduisit la distance qui nous séparait et effleure la base de mon cou de ses lèvres. Ma peau se hérisse sous la caresse aussi douce qu'une aile de papillon. Je ferme les yeux et expose mon cou, l'invitant à continuer. Je le sens esquisser un sourire contre ma peau, il sait que je ne peux pas résister quand il fait ça. Il accède à ma demande en m'embrassant, de ma clavicule en remontant tout doucement jusqu'au coin de ma bouche. Je frissonne de plaisir mais il s'arrête soudain et je rouvre les yeux. Il a le regard qui pétille de malice quand je me plonge dans ses pupilles. Puis il m'embrasse passionnément. Mes dernières résolutions s'effritent et je m'abandonne presque dans ses bras, ne souhaitant qu'une chose : que ce moment dure pour l'éternité, lui laissant volontiers la victoire. Mais c'est sans compter sur ma conscience qui me souffle que je me laisse avoir trop facilement à chaque fois. Je me fige. Maxon se détache de moi, une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, Maxon. J'ai la gorge serrée.

\- Qu'est ce qui n'est pas possible, mon amour ?

\- Tout ça ! Je m'exclame presque au bord des larmes.

\- Je ne comprends pas America, pourrais-tu être plus claire ? me demande-t-il, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux.

\- Mais bon sang Maxon ! Tu ne comprends vraiment rien ! Me mis-je subitement en colère contre lui alors que je sais pertinemment que je suis injuste. Je sais bien que tout ce que tu souhaitais c'était me protéger mais même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde je ne comprends pas tes motivations.

\- Mais je viens de te l'expliquer !

\- Oui mais mon cœur de souveraine ne le comprend toujours pas !

\- America, tu es fatiguée, tu devrais aller te reposer… Il pose ses mains sur mes bras. Je les repousse sèchement.

\- Non ! Je ne suis pas fatiguée. Tu fuis la conversation Maxon !

\- Je ne fuis pas.

\- Si tu fuis ! Tu penses que tout va s'effacer comme par magie avec des mots doux et des caresses ? Tu sais que je ne te résiste pas dans ces conditions et toi, tu en profite ! J'ai prononcé ces derniers mots sur un ton de dégout.

\- America… tente-t-il

\- Non ! J'en ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui !

Et je lui tourne le dos, marchant vers le palais, le plus dignement possible, lui cachant mes larmes qui coulent maintenant comme un torrent.

\- America ! Attend ! L'entendis-je hurler derrière moi mais je ne me retourne pas et continue ma route, le cœur encore plus déchiré.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, hello !

J'espère que vous allez bien ? Je sais, j'ai mis un temps fou à vous poster ce chapitre et j'en suis la première désolée mais ma deuxième année d'étude ne me laisse plus aucun répit ! Je ne vois pas les heures, les jours ni les semaines passer, c'est pour dire ! Mais enfin, voilà, tout cela pour vous prévenir que désormais les délais entre la publication des chapitres pourront être longs voir trèeeees long mais soyez assurés que je continue d'écrire et de travailler cette fic ! Toutes les dates, délais ou retards etc… sont et seront affichés sur mon profil d'auteur alors surtout n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'œil de temps en temps pour vous tenir au courant ;)

Je tenais aussi à tous et toutes vous remercier car grâce à vous, cette fic est devenue la première fanfiction dans le classement français par favorites et follows ! Alors mille merci à vous tous ! Merci de votre soutient et de vos messages d'encouragements toujours présents, ça me donne chaud au cœur !

PS : pendant l'été, j'ai écrit un petit spin-off de cette fic que j'ai appelé Engagement. Le titre est assez équivoque et pour ne pas vous gâcher plus la surprise, je vous laisse la découvrir par vous-même… Dites m'en des nouvelles !

PPS : J'ai aussi eu une idée soufflée par une de mes amies. Cela vous dirait de faire un chapitre « participatif » ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc là, vous aller me demander ? Je m'explique donc : Vous me proposez un/des évènement(s) que vous aimeriez bien que nos personnages vivent et moi je le(s) intègre à cette histoire. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Vous êtes partant ? Bien sûr je vous dirais quand est ce que je compte faire ce chapitre participatif mais uniquement si cela vous dit. Sinon je laisse tomber l'idée, ce n'est pas grave.

Passons donc aux réponses aux reviews avant de vous laisser dévorer ce nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère, vous plaira toujours autant

A **c280298** : Vraiment, merci beaucoup pour tes reviews qui m'ont fait immensément plaisir ! Je suis très heureuse que cela te plaise ! Je prends moi aussi beaucoup de plaisir à écrire mais malheureusement je ne le fait pas sur wattpad bien qu'en y possédant un compte. Je trouve le système très compliqué, je m'y perds alors que celui de me convient bien mieux, bien plus intuitif (une fois que l'on a compris le truc). Je resterais donc sur ce site, désolée.

A **Keadlyn fan **: Je ne suis pas une grande connaisseuse en la matière, j'écris simplement ce que me dicte mon imagination alors pardonne moi d'avance si certaines situations te paraitrons clichées ou très guimauve (on ne peut lutter contre sa nature sur ce dernier point…). Je suis ravie que le début t'ais plu et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

A **Plume De Pan **: Je suis très contente que cela te plaise

A **Ever-Lyo **: En effet, je me suis moi aussi jetée sur le dernier tome dès le jour de sa sortie ! Et comme toi, ce dernier livre m'a un peu déçu. J'avais parfois une envie irrépressible de secouer Eadlyn comme un prunier pour lui dire d'ouvrir les yeux ! Cela en devenait parfois agaçant et exaspérant au fil de la lecture ! Mais j'ai adoré voir America et Maxon dans le rôle de parents !  
Je suis très heureuse que cela te plaise toujours autant ! J'essaye en effet de correspondre le plus possible au caractère des personnages tout en m'appropriant l'histoire et l'univers pour en arriver à ce résultat. Et si tu as aimé le dernier chapitre, celui-là devrait te plaire, c'est du America et Maxon tout craché :)

A **Jolieyxbl** : Merci beaucoup à toi ! Ta review m'a fait très plaisir et je souhaite que la suite te plaise aussi !

A **Ryokushokumaru **: J'ai d'abord lu ta review sur Engagement ce qui m'a beaucoup intrigué… et en poussant ma lecture plus loin j'ai été de plus en plus ravie ! Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'en ai même sauté de joie ! Je ne sais que te répondre face à cette cascade de compliments tous plus élogieux les uns que les autres à part un grand et énorme merci ! A une prochaine

* * *

Au lieu de me diriger vers les appartements royaux que Maxon et moi partagions, je me dirigeais vers ceux qui m'étaient exclusivement destinés. Je savais que je pourrais y trouver la solitude que je recherchais tant. Je tentais alors de me vider la tête. Je m'installais au piano, mes mains au-dessus du clavier, mais aucune partition ne me venait à l'esprit alors que la musique coulait de source d'habitude. Je me levais et pris mon violon, mais le même phénomène se produisit. Tremblante de frustration, je me retrouvais donc à tourner en rond dans ma suite. Mais vite lassée de ce petit jeu, je me laissais tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche, un moelleux canapé. Mes pensées tourbillonnaient et fusaient joyeusement dans ma tête. C'était tout moi, ça, de foncer d'abord et de réfléchir aux conséquences ensuite. Ne changerais-je donc jamais ?! Serais-je donc toujours aussi contradictoire ? J'avais parfaitement conscience que Maxon ne faisait que me protéger mais tôt ou tard je savais que cette attitude lui serait reprochée. Nous ne pouvions pas garder indéfiniment ce rempart autour de notre vie privée, même si je devais avouer que je l'aimais plus que tout.

Je passais le reste de la journée, seule, dans ma chambre à me morfondre sur mon sort. C'est Marlee qui vint me sortir de ma léthargie. Elle déboula dans ma suite, sans prévenir et attaqua directement :

\- America, ça suffit maintenant ! Tu es ridicule ! Quoi qu'il se soit passé entre vous, vous êtes des adultes dorénavant ainsi comportez-vous en tant que tel ! Alors qu'il vous suffirait de parler pour arranger la situation vous restez chacun dans votre coin ce qui n'arrange rien et vous rends tous les deux malheureux comme la pierre !

\- Marlee… Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, là…

\- Au contraire, je crois que c'est le moment idéal pour parler de ça ! Elle s'assit a côté de moi dans le canapé.

\- Mais parler de quoi ?! M'énervais-je. Il n'y a rien à dire de plus que ce qu'y a déjà été dit !

\- Je crois que si. Me répondit-elle avec douceur. Je fus tellement surprise de ce revirement que j'en perdis ma morgue. Elle me prit la main et continua comme une prière. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, je suis ta meilleure amie. Tu peux tout me dire. Confie-toi à moi. J'ai bien vu que tu ça ne va pas même si tu cherches à le cacher.

\- Je sais. Mais… Oh ! Marlee ! Tu ne comprendrais pas…

\- Essaie toujours. Me propose-t-elle. Il me faut une bonne minute pour me décider à lui parler de la situation et elle m'attend, patiente.

\- Je ne sais même pas par où commencer !

\- Par le début, ça peut être pas mal. Qu'en penses-tu ? Nous rions mais je reprends bien vite mon sérieux.

\- C'est arrivé cet après-midi, pendant les audiences royale que nous accordons au peuple…

Et je passe l'heure suivante à lui raconter tout ce qui s'est passé. Elle m'écoute religieusement déballer tout ce qui me pèse sur le cœur. Quand j'en eu finis, elle déclara.

\- Vous avez tous les deux fait ce qui vous semblait juste et bon. Et je crois que la meilleure façon de vous sortir de là, c'est de vous parler. De ce que tu m'as dit, vous en avez déjà discuté mais je crois que tu t'es mal exprimée face à lui. Non. Je ne veux pas dire que tu n'as pas été claire sur les raisons qui t'ont poussés à agir ainsi mais que tu n'as pas réussi à bien lui exprimer les sentiments qui t'on animés. En tout cas, une chose est sûre. Il faut que vous parliez tous les deux. Et vite.

\- Il le faut obligatoirement ?

\- Oui, America. Cela devient urgent. Pour vous deux.

\- Comment cela pour nous deux ?

\- Mais regarde-toi ! Tu t'es d'abord terrée dans le Boudoir avant de fuir ici où je te retrouve complètement déprimée ! Et Maxon…

\- Quoi Maxon ? M'alarmais-je.

\- Carter l'a assisté le reste de la journée dans son bureau et m'a dit qu'il n'était pas plus en meilleure forme que toi. Il était distrait, déconcentré, il cherchait ses mots, il demandait quelque chose et la seconde d'après il se ravisait… Enfin, bref ! Il était visiblement ailleurs et je me doutais bien que ça avait un rapport avec toi.

\- Pourquoi ce serais toujours de ma faute ?

\- Parce que tu es la seule à le mettre dans un tel état ! Même les problèmes du pays ne le touche pas autant ! Quoi de plus normal a ça ? Tu es sa femme, sa reine, la compagne de sa vie et sa meilleure amie. Il faut être complétement aveugle pour ne pas voir l'amour dans son regard à chaque fois qu'il pose les yeux sur toi ! Et inversement… Ajoute-t-elle à mi-voix

Et avec le recul, je me rendis compte que j'avais vraiment été horrible cette après-midi. Je n'avais pensé qu'a ma petite personne, qu'a mes sentiments même si je les avais cachés derrière une excuse absurde. Je n'avais pas pensé à l'accueil que mon attitude aurais face à l'homme qui ne souhaitait que sauvegarder mon bonheur, ma tranquillité et me protéger.

\- J'ai vraiment été ignoble et égoïste, hein ? Les larmes me montant soudain aux yeux. Qu'est-ce que j'étais sensible aujourd'hui !

\- Non, tu as agis selon ton cœur et ton sens de la justice. Tu voulais protéger ton peuple ET ton mari, quiconque aurait un minimum de bon sens le verrait.

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'en suis sure.

\- Merci, Marlee.

\- Allons, sèche moi ces larmes. Tu ne peux décemment pas te présenter dans cet état. Qu'est-ce que Maxon va croire que je t'ai fait en te voyant ? Je ris à travers mes larmes, les essuyant avec un mouchoir en dentelle. Aller, maintenant file. Vas retrouver ton cher et tendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

\- Certainement pas grand choses. Je refermais la porte de ma suite derrière moi et resta quelques secondes immobile dans le couloir pour reprendre un peu de contenance avant de me mettre en marche, direction : le bureau de Maxon. Je savais d'instinct qu'il y serait, pas seulement parce que Marlee me l'avait dit mais aussi car le roi travaillait souvent jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit. Arrivée devant la porte, je levais une main mais suspendu mon geste a la dernière seconde. J'allais me dégonfler ? Fuir la confrontation ? Encore ? Non pas cette fois ! Il fallait que l'on parle, que je lui explique ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Je pris une profonde inspiration et toquais a la porte.

\- Entrez ! Entendis-je une voix lasse à travers la porte. J'actionnais la poignée et me glissa dans le bureau, silencieusement. Maxon regardais par la fenêtre, les mains dans son dos si bien qu'il ne me vit pas tout de suite mais j'eu le plus grand loisir de le détailler de la tête aux pieds. Le soleil couchant dardait ses derniers rayons par la fenêtre et la silhouette de Maxon se découpait, entourée d'un halo mordoré. Une chaleur irradia soudainement au creux de mes reins en le voyant ainsi. Je devais bien reconnaitre que je le trouvais toujours aussi beau, malgré ses traits tirés par la fatigue, le désarroi et la préoccupation qui se lisait manifestement sur son visage. Je restais muette d'admiration au milieu de la pièce jusqu'à ce que mon époux, intrigué par le silence, se retourne.

\- Oh, c'est toi America ? fit-il, surpris.

\- Oui. J'aimerais qu'on parle tous les deux. Si tu veux bien… ajoutais-je dans un souffle, consciente que je n'avais pas été très gentille envers lui depuis le début de la journée.

\- Je t'en prie. Il me désigna un coin de son bureau aménagé en salon, surement pour les réunions plus informelles ou tout simplement pour se détendre entre deux dossiers à traiter.

\- Alors, de quoi voulait-tu que l'on discute ? Me demanda mon mari, une fois que nous furent installés.

\- Maxon, je voudrais déjà m'excuser pour ma conduite envers toi aujourd'hui. J'ai été horrible et égoïste. Comme il ne disait pas un mot je continuais_._ Mais tu dois bien être conscient d'une chose : Maxon… Je suis incapable de me contenter d'un rôle. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Je ne peux pas simplement être belle, polie et sourire sans rien faire, comme ces aristocrates de la Cour.

\- J'en ai bien conscience, crois-moi. Et je ne veux pas que tu changes pour tout l'or du monde. Je t'aime telle que tu es. Avec tes qualités et tes défauts. Je ne t'aurais pas épousé sinon.

Je ris malgré moi.

\- Je le sais mais plus sérieusement, Maxon. Je ne suis pas le genre de femme soumise, tu me connais, et c'est pour cela que je ne suis pas d'accord avec la décision que tu as prise aujourd'hui.

\- Tu m'a déjà expliquer tes raisons tout à l'heure.

\- Oui mais tu n'as pas dû totalement comprendre pourquoi j'ai réagi autant.

\- Détrompe-toi. Je les ai comprises mais je pense que tu ne me les as pas toutes expliquées, ai-je tort ? me demanda-t-il doucement, presque tendrement.

J'en fus réellement surprise. Il lisait vraiment en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ! Je baissais la tête, me sentant affreusement coupable. Nous nous étions pourtant promis il y a des années de ne plus avoir de secrets l'un pour l'autre. Et alors tout ce que j'avais sur cœur durant la journée sortit comme les flots déchainés d'un torrent.

\- Maxon, aujourd'hui tu n'as agis que dans le but de me protéger des informations que les journalistes peuvent détenir et dont ils pourraient faire mauvais usage, j'en suis bien plus lucide que tu n'as l'air de le penser. Mais dans ton amour pour moi, tu n'as pas réfléchi aux conséquences que ton acte pourra avoir sur le peuple et au message que tu lui donne. Le journaliste que tu as fait emprisonner n'avait encore rien fait, rien publier. Il n'en avait peur être pas l'intention qu'en sait-tu ? Tu ne l'as pas laissé finir.

\- Il me faisait pourtant du chantage implicite.

\- Alors il était vraiment implicite pour toi.

\- Tu ne l'as pas remarqué ?! me demanda-t-il, interloqué

\- Non.

-Mais enfin America ! Tu es aveugle ou quoi ? Il déchargeait son fiel sur toi, menaçant d'écrire si je ne lui donnais pas quelque chose de croustillant comme le réclame toujours ces charognards. Déclara-il et ses derniers mots étaient empreint d'un dégoût si profond que je ne compris son ressenti sur cette histoire qu'a cet instant.  
Il détestait au plus hauts point les journalistes depuis toujours, je le savais. Il avait appris à composer avec durant la majorité de sa vie et s'y était habitué tout du moins, en donnait-il l'apparence. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas les mépriser cordialement. D'autant plus, avec tout le mal qu'ils nous avaient causés durant la Sélection et par la suite. Quand son père était encore en vie, la liberté d'expression des journalistes était quasiment inexistante et leur propos s'apparentais beaucoup plus a de la propagande qu'autre chose. Mais depuis que Maxon leur avait ré-instituer cette liberté fondamentale à toute société, ils avaient été infernaux, tous leur efforts concentrés sur nous deux uniquement. Nous avions beau répéter lors des conférences de presse, des voyages diplomatiques ou au travers des communiqués, que nous étions deux personnes ayant aussi droit au respect d'une vie privée comme tout le monde, ils s'en fichaient. Ils redoublaient même d'ingéniosité pour avoir des moments volés qui faisait la une des journaux ! Ils ne nous avaient pas laissés tranquille une seconde, ce qui nous avait couté très cher. Maxon m'en avait averti, il avait fait tout son possible pour en réduire au maximum les effets et cela avait bien fonctionné pendant un temps. Un temps seulement. J'avais pensé être prête pour toute cette attention soudaine et très intrusive mais ce n'est raisonnablement pas en quelques semaines que l'on devient armé pour affronter ces situations. Cela avait pris des propensions si grandes que nos nerfs (en particulier les miens) ne tinrent pas le choc longtemps. La nature protectrice de mon époux envers moi en fut exacerbée et Maxon en arriva à décréter des mesures contre les journalistes qui osaient nous importuner sur notre vie privée en quelque situation que ce soit. Ce sujet était dorénavant proscrit ou presque. Au fil des ans, la plupart avait accepté de force ce fait et nous laissaient relativement tranquille mais cela avait grandement contribué à favoriser le conflit sous-jacent pour devenir aussi tendu qu'aujourd'hui.

\- La situation est déjà à couper au couteau avec les journalistes, pourquoi en rajouter une couche avec ça ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi à qu'elle allure les rumeurs traverse le palais et au-delà. Ce ne sont que des journaux à ragots, laisse les parler. Si tu réagis ainsi, tu ne feras que leur donner raison et faire enfler la rumeur. Remarquais-je, posément. Nous souffrions tous les deux autant de la situation.

\- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser parler impunément ou d'autres aurait pris exemple sur lui et tout ce que l'on a bâti aurait été réduit à néant. Il ne suffit de pas grand choses pour détruire un pays, surtout un pays aussi fragile que le nôtre en ce moment, au sortir des castes. Le nouveau système est encore trop jeune et balbutiant.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Le peuple t'adore. Il t'adule littéralement. Mais tu ne peux empêcher qu'il y ait des mécontents. Il y en aura toujours que tu le veuille ou non. A moins d'imposer ta volonté a tous pour qu'ils pensent comme toi…

\- Je n'agirais jamais comme mon père l'a fait ! Se récria Maxon

\- Tu ne le veux peut être pas volontairement mais en agissant impulsivement sans réfléchir, comme ça, c'est l'impression que tu peux donner.

\- Je devrais donc mesurer toutes les conséquences possibles de mes paroles selon toi ?! Je le fait pourtant à longueur de journée ! Il ne se passe pas un instant sans que je ne calcule la portée mes mots ! Me demandant si j'ai employé le bon terme en fonction de la personne, si mon interlocuteur ne va pas y chercher une signification cachée, s'il ne va pas déformer mes propos, s'il va comprendre sans interprétation ou arrière-pensée ce que je lui ai dit. C'est épuisant, America, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point ! Mais c'est normal après tout.

\- Normal ? Demandais-je, interloquée et ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir

\- Oui. Tu n'es que la Reine, il n'y a que moi qui prends des décisions. Je suis le seul à diriger ce pays et son destin ne dépend que de moi seul.

\- Je t'aide du mieux que je peux pourtant ! Je partage tout autant que toi ce fardeau… N'est-ce pas suffisant ?

\- Tout le poids ne pèse pas sur toi.

\- Et à qui la faute ?! J'hésitais intérieurement entre colère et sanglots. Tu n'as jamais voulu le partager complétement avec moi alors que je ne demande qu'à te soutenir et t'épauler dans ton travail ! Combien fois devrais-je te le répéter ? Je ne suis pas seulement ta compagne, ta femme ou ta reine ! Je peux aussi être ta collègue. Mais il ne tient qu'à toi que je le sois vraiment.

Je me levais du canapé, irritée, et me dirigeais vers la porte.

\- Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas t'imposer cela. Toute cette pression… Tu ne le supporterais pas… Me dit Maxon.

\- Je suis plus forte que tu ne le crois, Maxon. Lui rétorquais-je, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Je n'en doute pas mais…

\- Mais quoi ? M'énervais-je en rebroussant chemin et me plantant devant lui. Ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que je suis prête et préparée depuis longtemps. Je ne porte pas juste un titre pour faire joli. Je veux assumer mon rôle de souveraine.

\- Et tu le fait déjà à la perfection, mon amour.

\- Mais tu ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion ! Je suis tout juste une secrétaire. Cantonnée à parrainer des œuvres ou des galas de charité ! Je prends peut être part a une partie infime de la politique mais je ne suis à l'initiative d'aucune avancée. Je ne fais que donner mon avis et faire de la figuration ! Est-ce vraiment là le rôle d'une Reine ? Est-ce comme ça que tu conçois cette fonction ? Je suis navrée mais je ne partage pas ton point de vue.

Et je sortis du bureau sans un mot de plus. Je surgis dans mes appartements, fulminante, congédiant tous ceux qui s'y trouvait. Maxon m'avait apparemment suivi car une minute plus tard à peine, j'entendis sa voix dans mon dos.

\- America, je ne peux pas toujours être ton mari en premier. Parfois je me dois d'être Roi.

\- Oh ! Arrête de te chercher des excuses Maxon, ça ne marche pas avec moi. Tu ne veux tout simplement pas admettre que ça te dérangerait d'avoir une femme qui marche sur tes plates-bandes !

\- Ca suffit maintenant ! Il ne s'agit pas de ma vanité dans cette affaire, il s'agit de ma légitimité. Certains me comparent encore à mon père, même après tout ce temps ! Il le craignait tous, autant qu'ils sont.  
Je n'ai pas besoin de leur peur mais de leur respect ! Comment puis-je leur demander une telle chose si je ne peux même pas l'avoir de ma propre femme, ma reine ?

\- Tu penses que je ne te respecte pas ? Pourtant je n'ai rien fait contre ta décision.

\- Oui, mais tu n'as rien dit non plus pour l'approuver. Ça se saura. Ça se sait surement déjà, America. Tu n'as peut être rien fait contre mais tu as eu l'attitude de quelqu'un qui n'approuve pas. Les gens qui ont été témoins de cela cette après-midi ne pourront s'empêcher d'en parler et tu le sais. Nous nous devons de paraître unis en tant que couple royal ne serait-ce que pour la stabilité du royaume. Le fait que le roi et la reine sont en désaccord de façon aussi flagrante va se répandre comme une trainée de poudre et provoquer la panique. Il ne suffit pas de grand-chose pour déstabiliser le peuple. Et certains n'attendent que cela…

\- Mais alors dit moi a quoi va servir le fait que tu érige en exemple le journaliste de cet après-midi ?! Tu ne parles que de suppositions ! Cela ne se passera peut être pas comme tu le décris ?

\- Mais que tu peux être naïve parfois ! Le peuple nous regarde constamment. Il sait le moindre de nos faits et gestes. Il nous prend comme modèle. La plus petite de nos actions ou paroles à une grande influence sur lui !

\- J'en suis bien consciente crois-moi ! Tu n'es pas le seul à penser aux conséquences de tes actes et de tes paroles.

Après quelques instants silencieux, il reprit :

\- America, puis-je te rappeler qu'à l'époque de mes parents, la reine n'avait pas autant de libertés que tu n'en a maintenant ? La reine n'est jamais aussi libre que le roi peut l'être, c'est un fait que même moi je ne peux changer. Même avec toutes les réformes que j'ai faites.

\- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu donné du pouvoir ? Pourquoi m'as-tu permis de prendre part à la politique du royaume pour m'en empêcher par la suite ? Pourquoi ?! Je veux des réponses, Maxon. Hurlais-je presque.

\- C'est simple. Je suis Roi d'Illéa et je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne.

Mon cœur rata un battement et mon souffle se bloqua dans ma poitrine lorsqu'il prononça ces mots. Ce ne pouvait être possible. Il n'aurait jamais dit cela. Je devais rêver. Ce devait être un cauchemar. Toute cette journée devait être un cauchemar. Mais pourtant mes oreilles bourdonnaient encore de ses paroles. Mon cerveau mis un peu de temps a traité la réalité de ses paroles.

\- Sors de mes appartements. Fis-je, plus glaciale que jamais. Le visage de Maxon se décomposa en se rendant compte de l'implication de ses paroles.

\- America... Je ne voulais pas…

\- Sors de mes appartements. Tout de suite ! Répétais-je, en haussant la voix.

\- Je t'en prie, calme toi et écoute moi !

\- Non, je ne me calmerais pas ! Explosais-je. Ne me dis pas de me calmer ! Je fais encore ce que je veux dans mon espace privé et je convie les personnes dont j'ai envie. Ou vas-tu contrôler cet aspect de ma vie aussi ? Répondis-je acerbe.

\- America, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée.

\- Je m'en fiche. Je veux que tu t'en aille immédiatement. Je ne veux plus te voir.

\- S'il te plait, laisse-moi t'expliquer !

\- Ma demande n'était-elle pas déjà assez claire ? Je veux que tu partes sur le champ de mes appartements !

\- Tu réagis exagérément, America.

\- Gardes ! Criais-je et deux hommes surgirent dans la pièce.

\- Votre Majesté ? S'enquirent-ils

\- Veuillez escorter Sa Majesté, mon royal époux, hors de cette pièce.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, incertains. Maxon me regardait, peiné.

\- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, Messieurs, je m'en vais. Nous avions terminé de toutes les façons. Dit-il en se relevant, lissant son costume. Droit et digne.

\- Exactement. J'en ai assez entendu. Ajoutais-je, inutilement mais ma colère étais trop forte pour entendre ma raison.

Je détournais la tête vers la fenêtre et Maxon, après une petite hésitation, partit sans un mot de plus. J'attendis d'entendre le cliquetis de la poignée avant de pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme. Je ne tardais pas à m'effondrer, pleurant toute les larmes de mon corps et étouffant mes sanglots pendant un long moment encore.

Je dînais seule dans mes appartements mais n'ayant aucun appétit, mon estomac était noué depuis ce matin, je touchais à peine au délicieux dîner, picorant tout juste quelques petit morceaux par ci par là. Au soir, je laissais mes caméristes me préparer pour la nuit d'un air complètement absent, étrangère à moi-même et au monde. Tellement absorbée dans mes pensées que je ne remarquais pas les regards et les chuchotements qu'elles s'échangeaient. Je me couchais donc seule dans mon grand lit qui me parut désespérément vide. Je lisais un livre pour essayer de me vider la tête des événements de la journée quand j'entendis des pas dans le couloir reliant les deux appartements princiers. Je me dépêchais de poser l'ouvrage sur ma table de nuit et de m'allonger sous les couvertures, tournant le dos à la petite porte. Quelques instants plus tard le matelas s'affaissa sous le poids de Maxon qui s'était assis de l'autre côté.

\- Chérie. Chuchota-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas et il s'installa plus profondément dans le lit pour se rapprocher de moi. Je lui tournais toujours le dos. Je sentis un léger effleurement, c'était Maxon qui me caressait une mèche de cheveux. Je détournais la tête pour me soustraire à cette caresse, nullement attendrie et pas plus prête à lui pardonner pour si peu.

\- America… répéta-t-il, voyant que ce petit nom affectueux n'avait suscité aucune réaction.

\- Hum ? Marmonnais-je enfin, de mauvaise humeur.

\- Je ne sais pas comment te dire à quel point je suis désolé pour aujourd'hui.

Dans sa voix perçait une immense tristesse, un réel regret et une volonté farouche de faire amende honorable.

\- Continue.

\- Je t'ai dit des choses de façon impulsive. Des choses que je ne pensais pas réellement.

\- En effet.

\- Mais d'autres restent vraies.

Je hochais la tête. En effet, certaines paroles prononcées cette après-midi n'avaient pas toutes été dites sous le coup de la colère et demeuraient criante de vérité.

\- Mon amour, je n'ai pas envie que nous repartions dans une vaine dispute dont nous savons tous les deux quelle en sera l'issue.

\- C'est pourtant ce que tu es en train de faire.

\- America, met y un peu du tient s'il te plait. Je suis en train d'essayer d'arranger la situation mais tu ne m'y aide pas beaucoup.

\- Ca m'étonne pourtant. Je fais tout mon possible, n'est-ce pas flagrant ? Fis-je d'un ton cynique.

\- America… Je tournais la tête vers lui et croisais le regard _on-peu-plus_ sérieux de mon époux.

\- Très bien. Capitulais-je à contre cœur. Je t'écoute. Je me retournais complètement dans le lit pour me retrouver face à lui. Maxon avait apparemment beaucoup réfléchi car il se lança sans hésitation, d'une voix assurée.

\- America. Je suis le Roi d'un vaste royaume qui compte plusieurs milliers de personnes. C'est mon devoir de penser au bonheur de mon peuple avant celui de ma famille. Je suis leur seul chef, leur seul leader. Tu comprendras que toutes mes décisions doivent être empreintes de force et de volonté. Je ne suis pas contre les protestations ou les critiques si elles sont constructives. Mais de quoi aurais-je l'air si je change d'avis à la première venue, même venant de toi ? Je ne peux me permettre de me montrer influençable et particulièrement dans un cas comme ça. Pas en présence de la Cour et de mes conseillers. Je ne dis pas que je suis sujet au regard des autres mais l'image que nous reflétons en public, et même en privé, est capital. Pour la sécurité et la stabilité du royaume. C'est dur à entendre mais même si tu es la Reine, tu restes un de mes sujets selon la loi. Cela n'a pas changé depuis Gregory Illéa et malgré tout je n'ai pas pu la modifier. Je sais que c'est archaïque à notre époque mais c'était une réforme à laquelle le Conseil s'opposait violemment.  
Tu sais que nos fonctions sont inhérentes à nos personnes et que de temps en temps nous devons mêler vie privée et vie publique dans une moindre mesure. C'est ce qui s'est produit aujourd'hui. Je me devais de régler cela au plus vite pour ne pas laisser une brèche dans laquelle toute personne mal intentionnée aurait pu s'engouffrer. Et te laisser interférer aurait réduit mes efforts à néant outre faire passer le mauvais message. De plus, du point de vue personnel, je ne le supportais pas et je reconnais que cela a été la meilleure excuse. Je ne voulais que te protéger America ! Tu es le centre de mon univers, je t'aime plus que tout et parfois je sais que mes sentiments peuvent prendre le pas sur mon rôle. Je ne voulais tout simplement pas que quelqu'un puisse te faire du mal et ne pas te respecter. Mon cœur d'époux et de souverain ne le tolère pas.

\- Je comprends. Fut la seule chose que j'arrivai à prononcer dans un murmure au terme de son discours.

\- J'ai conscience que mes paroles peuvent contredire mes actes mais… Tu sais, les pires actions peuvent venir des meilleures intentions.

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse Maxon.

\- Oui, hein ? Je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas le plus doué pour exprimer mes sentiments. Je n'ai pas eu le meilleur des professeurs. Mais comment puis-je te faire comprendre que je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est produit, pour tout ce que je t'ai dit ? J'ai été abominable.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir quelque chose à te reprocher. J'aurais dû me rendre compte que mes accusations contre toi étaient totalement injustifiées et infondées.

\- Non, je te connais mieux que personne. Ton caractère te pousse à te rebeller contre l'injustice et…

\- Maxon. L'interrompis-je. Veux-tu bien arrêter de prendre toujours toute la responsabilité sur toi ? Dans cette affaire, tu n'es pas le seul à blâmer. Nous avons tous deux des choses à nous reprocher, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, alors s'il te plait arrête de me surprotéger. Je ne suis pas en sucre.

\- Je sais mais mon instinct me pousse a toujours te préserver de tout ce qui pourrais encore te faire du mal.

\- Mais c'est un fait. Tu ne pourras pas indéfiniment le faire sans t'attirer les foudres de certaines personnes. Et puis, je suis très bien capable de me défendre toute seule, merci bien.

\- Je sais. Ria-t'il. Mais ne m'enlève pas le bonheur et le fierté de protéger ce qui m'est le plus cher sur cette terre. Je suis prêt à braver tous les enfers pour toi et je donnerais sans hésiter ma vie pour toi, tu sais.

Je ris à son ton enflammé mais ses paroles firent vibrer une corde sensible au fond de moi qui fit gonfler mon cœur de joie, d'amour, de fierté et les larmes aux yeux me montèrent aux yeux.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Qu'ai-je dit de drôle ? me demanda Maxon.

\- Rien. C'est simplement que je ne n'arrive pas à croire à… que tu joues encore les chevaliers servant. Même après toute ces années.

\- Et j'y jouerais encore des années… Sourit-il, mutin.

Sa réplique me fit éclater de rire.

\- Je te fais confiance sur ce point-là ! M'exclamais-je.

\- Tu crois en moi, c'est tout ce qu'il me faut.

\- J'aurais toujours confiance en toi. Sois en sûr et certain. Tu es après tout mon époux, mon roi, mon meilleur ami et mon confident. Comment en serait-il autrement ?

Il se pencha sur moi et m'embrassa sur le front, juste entre les deux yeux. Je me blottis dans les bras de mon mari qui les referma tendrement sur moi. Je sentis alors tous mes muscles se détendre, la tension et le stress quitter peu à peu mon corps a son contact. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point sa chaleur m'avait manquée au cours de la journée. Maxon déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux et nous nous endormîmes ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, bonsoir a tous : me revoilà !

J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi ! Je suis arrivée à vous livrer un chapitre avant la fin mars ! Avant de partir en stage de fin d'études ! Purée ce n'était pas gagné ! M'enfin bon. Je m'emporte un peu trop, excusez-moi. Alors voilà, le tout frais, tout chaud chapitre 6 que vous attendiez tous avec impatience ! Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre plaira à tout le monde. Vous pouvez me laisser une petite review pour me le dire, elles me font toutes et toujours plaisir. J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop guimauve, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, vous me connaissez… Sinon vous me le dites et j'essaierais de rectifier ça dans les prochains chapitres d'accord ? D'ailleurs… Je ne pourrais pas vous dire quand le prochain chapitre sortira, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée moi-même, je suis vraiment désolée. Vous pourrez peut être en espérer un avant l'été c'est à dire juin/juillet mais je ne garanti rien. Vérifiez régulièrement mon profil d'auteur ou ma page Facebook (le lien est sur mon profil) pour vous tenir au courant. Voilà. Je crois que j'ai tout dis.

Je passe donc au RAR ou Réponses Aux Reviews :

Pour **C280298** : Merci vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup ! Je suis tellement heureuse que tu aimes à ce point cette fic ainsi qu'Engagement ! Et que tu me dises que j'ai vraiment du talent me pousse encore plus à continuer, persévérer, m'améliorer et à prendre plaisir et passion à écrire même si je prends du temps pour ce faire.  
Je suis allée lire ta fanfiction sur wattpad et je dois dire que les idées développées sont vraiment très bonnes malgré les fautes d'orthographes, d'accord et parfois de syntaxe qui gênent un peu la lecture. Mais sinon, continue comme ça ! C'est vraiment bien !

Pour **Hermagreentea** : Je suis d'accord avec toi. Ça aurait été bien que Kiera Cass nous écrivent une suite juste après leur mariage mais réfléchissons un instant : qu'aurait-elle eu à raconter de plus ? C'est comme pour les contes de notre enfance. Ils se terminent tous après que le prince et la princesse soient réunis, se soient échangé un baiser d'amour, qu'il l'emmène dans son beau château où ils y vécurent heureux pour toujours et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Nous imaginons très bien la suite par nous-mêmes et elle n'est pas très palpitante. Il n'y a pas de combat, pas de dragons, pas de sorciers, pas de méchants ou de sortilège ni de belle princesse à sauver ni de preux chevaliers pour. Tout est bien qui finit bien dans le meilleur des mondes et puis c'est tout. Et bien, c'est un peu la même chose pour Kiera. Elle n'aurait plus qu'à nous conter leur quotidien que nous vivons déjà : ils se lèvent, s'habillent, se lavent, mangent, accomplissent leur travail, s'aiment et se disputent etc etc… Ca deviendrait vite ennuyant puisqu'on le connaît, on le vit ou on le voit (pour ma part) tous les jours. Et puis, il y aurait trop peu pour de matière pour faire un bouquin de 400 pages. De plus, il ne nous aurait pas fait autant rêver que les 3 autres. C'est le but premier de la lecture non ? Nous faire rêver pour échapper quelques minutes à notre quotidien. Enfin, en tout cas c'est mon point de vue. Kiera Cass a donc laissé le soin à ses fans de le faire et je dois l'en remercier car sinon, cette fanfiction n'aurait jamais vu le jour car je préfère toujours travailler dans la continuité du travail de l'auteur. Essayer de continuer le plus fidèlement là ou l'histoire nous a laisser. Mais cette histoire-ci ne débute pas complètement juste après le 3ème tome. Elle démarre 8 ans après la fin de L'élue quand America et Maxon ont respectivement 25 et 27 ans. Et je peux te dire qu'elle ne s'arrêtera pas avant un bout de temps... Je vous réserve encore de belles surprises !

Pour **lea **:Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira et que tu vas suivre le reste aussi.

Pour **Yagaelle **: Vraiment merci à toi ! En effet, j'essaye au maximum de faire correspondre le caractère des personnages a ceux qu'on peut retrouver dans le livre et vu ta réaction, j'ai l'impression que c'est plutôt réussi. Je suis contente car c'est vraiment ce que je voulais produire chez les autres. C'est en partie pour cette raison que je mets un temps fou entre chaque chapitre : je me demande constamment si telle parole lui correspond, si le personnage pourrait faire ci ou ça, dire cela ou cela, si ce n'est pas « too much », trop guimauve… en bref, si je respecte bien le personnage et le style d'écriture d'origine, ce qui n'est vraiment pas un exercice très facile en plus de mon instinct perfectionniste qui me dit toujours que quelque chose ne va pas, me pousse a toujours relire, rechercher les discordances, m'interroger etc. ce qui fait que, parfois, il y a des dialogues entier que j'efface car ils ne me conviennent pas. Mais j'arrive toujours à rebondir et à faire quelque chose d'encore mieux. Comme quoi, ce n'est pas toujours mauvais d'être perfectionniste.

Allez, je vous laisse dégustez sans modération ce chapitre et j'espère vous revoir tous très vite ici, sur Facebook ou ailleurs.

Votre dévouée elizabeth-victoria.

* * *

Je me réveille le lendemain matin avec une sensation de bien-être absolu irradiant dans tout mon être. Ma tête se soulève au rythme calme de la respiration de mon époux, encore endormi. C'est très rare que je me réveille avant lui et qu'il le soit encore à cette heure-là. Mais l'occasion est trop belle pour ne pas en profiter. Appuyée sur un coude, je le contemple; passant une main dans ses cheveux miel en bataille, complètement désordonnés, caressant du bout des doigts le contour des traits fin de son visage détendu par le sommeil. Il esquissa un sourire, les yeux toujours fermés.

\- Mmmmh… marmonna-t-il de plaisir. Il remua et alors que je pensais qu'il allait se rendormir, il se retourna brusquement dans le lit, m'entraînant avec lui.

\- Aaahh ! Criais-je, totalement prise par surprise.

Je me retrouvais étalée de tout mon poids sur lui alors qu'il m'enserrait la taille de ses bras puissant, un air fier de lui sur le visage.

\- Mais c'est que tu es drôlement bien réveillé pour quelqu'un qui vient d'être tiré de son sommeil ! M'exclamais-je.

\- La raison est simple : je ne dormais pas.

\- Je me disais aussi…

Nous nous sondâmes du regard mutuellement, une tension grandissait entre nous et un brasier ronfla soudainement au creux de mon ventre. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite et mes muscles se tendirent, dans l'expectative. Maxon se pencha vers mon visage, un sourire irrésistible aux lèvres. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'embrasse, n'attendant même que cela, mais il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de ma bouche. Je rouvris les yeux, mon enthousiasme et mon désir complètement douchés alors qu'il riait à gorge déployée.

\- Maxon ! N'as-tu pas honte de jouer avec moi comme ça ? Lui demandais-je, scandalisée.

\- Excuse-moi ma chérie mais je n'ai pas pu résister. J'adore te voir ainsi !

\- J'exige que tu me libère immédiatement ! Tapais-je des poings sur son torse, vexée. Sans grande impression, visiblement.

\- Non. Fis-t-il.

\- Maxon… l'avertis-je.

Il me rebascula dans le lit pour me surplomber et plongea son nez dans mon cou.

\- Je ne vous permets pas Monsieur Schreave ! Essayais-je de le repousser.

\- Tu me feras bien une exception ?

\- Ça n'y compte pas. Tu ne l'as pas mérité.

\- America… gémit-il et il tenta de m'embrasser mais comme je me débattais, il fit pleuvoir une pluie de baisers là où il y arrivait. Au final, il réussit à attraper mes lèvres et m'embrassa si tendrement que je fondis, rendant les armes et toute autre protestation. Très vite, nos baisers se firent plus langoureux, nos caresses plus sensuelles, nos corps plus soudés. Les mains de Maxon qui étaient initialement posées sur mes hanches, s'insinuèrent subrepticement sous ma nuisette en une délicieuse et chaude caresse. Remontant dans mon dos, traçant des arabesques sur mes reins, effleurant ma poitrine. Je soupirais de plaisir et mon époux esquissa un sourire victorieux contre mes lèvres. Rendue impatiente par le désir, je glissais à mon tour mes mains sous son T-Shirt, tirant dessus en une demande muette. Il m'arrêta et me saisit les poignets pour les relever au-dessus de ma tête, m'immobilisant complètement. A sa merci, je ne pouvais l'empêcher de descendre vers ma clavicule, mes épaules, ma poitrine et mon ventre déposant tantôt de petits baisers aussi légers que la caresse d'une plume, tantôt de long et langoureux baisers. Je sentais une passion nouvelle dans ses gestes. Jamais il n'avait été aussi entreprenant, aussi fébrile. C'était une surprise des plus agréables…

Mais soudain, la réalité se rappela à moi de la plus brutale des façons. Une fulgurante nausée me figea. Je repoussais brusquement mon époux qui fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qui m'arrivait. Rejetant les draps, je me précipitais hors du lit, ayant tout juste le temps de rejoindre la salle de bain et de déverser le maigre contenu de mon estomac dans les toilettes. Une main vint me frictionner le dos mais je la sentis à peine.  
Tremblante, déboussolée et la salle de bain tournant autour de moi, je cherchais à tâtons une serviette. Je ne m'en rendis pas compte tout de suite quand ma main rencontra enfin le moelleux tissu, remerciant machinalement la personne qui avait accéder à mon vœu, mais Maxon s'était matérialisé à mes côtés, une expression inquiète sur le visage. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps il était là, surement depuis le début, et cela me mortifiait de savoir qu'il avait assisté à ce spectacle. Mais plus fort que la honte que je ressentais de lui avoir offert cette vision si peu flatteuse de ma personne, le réconfort de l'avoir auprès de moi surpassait tout le reste. Il était resté à mes côtés, stoïque, me soutenant et me réconfortant ne serait-ce que par sa présence et de simples gestes. Je tentais de lui offrir un sourire qui ne le dupa pas.

\- America, ça suffit maintenant ! J'appelle le docteur Ashlar.

\- Non ! Pas la peine. Ça va aller. Je vais bien. Protestais-je faiblement. Aide-moi simplement à me relever.

\- Au contraire. Tu ne vas pas bien du tout, je le vois bien. Et inutile de me prouver l'inverse, tu as une tête à faire peur, mon amour. Ce qui me conforte dans l'idée que tu es bel et bien malade et qu'il faut que tu voies un médecin.

Il me fixait avec une telle intensité que je compris qu'il était vain d'insister. Il se releva et sonna. Quelques instants plus tard, c'est une Mary essoufflée et légèrement affolée qui déboula dans la suite princière.

\- Votre Maj… Pardon. Vos Majestés. Vous m'avez fait appeler ? demanda-t-elle surprise. Il est vrai qu'elle se présentait d'elle-même d'habitude, je n'avais pas besoin de la sonner.

\- Allez chercher le docteur. Immédiatement. Lui ordonna Maxon, d'un ton rendu un peu sec par l'inquiétude. Mais Mary ne s'en formalisa pas.

\- Bien sûr. Tout de suite. Elle s'inclina et se volatilisa.

Mon époux me cueilli dans ses bras puissant, comme si je ne pesai pas plus lourd qu'une plume. Je me débattis mais il était trop fort pour moi sans compter mon état d'affaiblissement.

\- Maxon ! S'il te plait, repose-moi ! Je peux très bien marcher toute seule.

\- Non. Me répondit-il catégoriquement. Je ne veux pas risquer que tu t'évanouisses et que tu te blesse en tombant vu l'état dans lequel tu es. Regarde. Tu n'es même pas capable de te dégager de mon étreinte. Tu es aussi faible qu'un chaton qui vient de naître.

\- Mais je ne suis pas en porcelaine enfin ! Je ne vais pas m'évanouir. Et puis tu es là, de toutes les manières. Alors si je tombe, tu seras à mes côtés pour me rattraper et pour justement éviter que ta femme adorée ne se blesse. Je lui fais mon sourire le plus cajoleur en battant des paupières.

\- Moui. Fit-il, pas très convaincu.

\- A moins que tu n'aimes me porter ainsi ?

Il ne me répondit pas mais je sentis les muscles de ses bras se raidir. Je m'engouffrais donc dans la brèche qu'il avait ouverte.

\- Ah ? Aurais-je touché une corde sensible chez mon Royal Epoux ?

\- Mais pas du tout ! protesta-t-il.

\- Hum Hum… A qui veux-tu faire avaler cela ?

\- J'avoue, tu m'as démasqué. Je joue encore au prince charmant et toi tu es ma princesse en détresse.

\- Pour ça, sûr, je suis ta princesse. Mon mari ne releva pas mon ton légèrement cynique.

Il voulut me réinstaller dans le lit mais je protestais.

\- Non. S'il te plait ! J'en ai assez de traîner au lit. Je l'ai déjà assez fait hier et aujourd'hui. Pose-moi dans le fauteuil là-bas.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, ma reine.

Il s'exécuta puis recouvrit délicatement mes épaules d'un châle avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de moi. Nous n'eûmes pas à attendre très longtemps avant que le médecin royal ne soit annoncé. Je me levais pour l'accueillir, l'équilibre précaire et les jambes flageolantes. Maxon se précipita pour m'aider et c'est donc cramponnée au bras de mon mari, encore en chemise de nuit que j'accueilli le docteur Ashlar.

\- Bonjour docteur.

\- Bonjour Vos Majestés. S'inclina-t-il.

\- Avez-vous les résultats ? Savez-vous de quoi souffre ma femme ? Est-ce grave ? Interrogea mon époux, sans s'embarrasser de préliminaires.

\- Maxon ! Il vient tout juste d'arriver. Laisse-lui un peu le temps de reprendre son souffle.

\- Ce n'est rien, Votre Altesse. Sourit-il à mon intention. Il se tourna ensuite vers Maxon. Je comprends parfaitement votre inquiétude, Votre Majesté. Mais je peux vous assurez que vous n'aurez bientôt plus de raisons de vous angoissez ainsi. Finit-il, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

\- Alors dites-nous ce qu'il y a ! s'exclama Maxon, au comble de l'impatience.

\- Je vais vous décevoir, Votre Majesté, mais vous devrez attendre encore un peu. A l'instar de la journée d'hier, je dois d'abord m'entretenir seul à seul avec votre épouse.

Le roi de mon cœur se tourna vers moi, une question muette dans les yeux. Je le rassurais néanmoins d'un signe de tête. Il sortit donc sans un mot de plus, bien qu'à contre cœur après avoir salué une dernière fois le médecin. Je me rassis dans le fauteuil et invitais le docteur Ashlar a faire de même. Il feuilleta quelques instants le dossier qu'il avait apporté avant de prendre la parole.

\- Votre Majesté, votre analyse sanguine n'as rien révéler d'anormal, tout est en ordre. A part peut être…

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Demandais-je, tendue. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point j'étais dans l'expectative de la réponse.

\- Votre taux d'Hormone Chorionique Gonadotrope est à 139 174 UI par millilitres, ce qui est plutôt élevé mais après des examens et analyses plus approfondis cela s'est révélé parfaitement habituel à 8 semaines.

\- Pourriez-vous traduire je vous prie ?

\- Bien sûr. Il arbora un grand sourire. Vous êtes enceinte Votre Majesté.

\- Quoi ?! Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher, complètement abasourdie.

\- Les résultats sont formels, vous attendez un enfant.

Enceinte… Je suis enceinte. Si je n'étais pas déjà assisse, je me serais laissée tomber sur un fauteuil, les jambes coupées par la nouvelle. Alors celle-là, je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Mais absolument pas. J'étais à mille lieux de me douter de ça.

\- Je sais que c'est une grande nouvelle à laquelle vous ne vous y attendiez pas. Je vais donc vous laissez le temps de la digérer. Je reste à votre disposition pour d'éventuelles questions. Se leva le docteur Ashlar. Je hoche la tête, silencieuse, restant assise, tellement je suis sous le choc de cette révélation. Comment n'avais-je pas pu voir les signes avant-coureurs ? Comment avais je fais pour être aussi aveugle ? Pendant tout ce temps ? Mais alors que le médecin royal s'apprêtait à sortir, je l'interpellais.

\- Docteur ? Auriez-vous l'amabilité de ne rien dire à Maxon ? Je voudrais le lui annoncer moi-même.

\- Naturellement. Me répondit simplement le docteur avant de s'incliner prestement et de sortir, aussi discret qu'une souris.

Je reste prostrée sur le fauteuil, mon cerveau refusant apparemment catégoriquement d'assimiler ce nouvel état de fait. Je dois rester un long moment ainsi car je ne m'aperçois pas que mon tendre époux me scrute du pas de la porte, son visage trahissant toute l'étendue de son inquiétude. Je dois tirer une tête pas possible car dans ses yeux se lit le désespoir, supposant le pire. Il se matérialise à genoux à mes pieds.

\- Chérie, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que le docteur Ashlar a dit ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Je… J'at… Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir.

\- Tu quoi ?

\- En… Je suis…

\- America ! Parle plus clairement ! Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes ! S'impatientais Maxon, au paroxysme de l'inquiétude.

\- Je suis enceinte.

Il se figea, immobile, pendant des secondes qui me parurent interminables, son visage n'exprimant aucune émotion. Je commençais à m'inquiéter de son absence de réaction. Une nouvelle pareille ne devait-elle pas susciter la joie et le bonheur ? Accroupi devant moi, il tangua légèrement à l'annonce que je venais de lui faire dont je n'en revenais toujours pas moi-même. Puis, à mesure que la nouvelle faisait son chemin et qu'il comprenne le sens de mes paroles, ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent d'émerveillement. Le plus heureux des sourires que j'ai jamais vu s'épanoui sur son visage.

\- Tu es… ? Mais… C'est merveilleux ! Cela veut dire que nous allons…

\- Avoir un bébé, oui. Mais comment va-t-on faire ? Nous ne sommes pas prêts du tout ! Nous sommes trop jeunes ! Nous ne pouvons pas avoir un enfant ! Pas dans des conditions comme celles-ci ! Et puis cela va de nouveau attiser la soif des journalistes ! Et…

\- Chuuuut. Me coupa-t-il en m'encadrant le visage de ses paumes. Ne pense pas à cela pour l'instant. C'est un moment heureux ! Le plus heureux de toute ma vie ! Je ne peux penser à rien d'autre ! C'est merveilleux ! Nous allons être parents ! Je vais être papa !

Maxon me saisit à la taille, me souleva du fauteuil et me fit tournoyer dans la pièce dans un grand éclat de rire. Je me laissais petit à petit gagner par son euphorie contagieuse. Il me reposa à terre et m'embrassa passionnément. Il mettait tout son cœur dans ce baiser, me transmettant l'immensité de son amour, de sa joie et sa fierté. Une vague de bonheur pur, jamais ressentie jusqu'alors me submergea, m'emportant hors de l'espace, du temps et de moi-même.

\- Dit moi une chose à laquelle me raccrocher que je ne laisserais jamais s'envoler. Murmurais-je une fois que nous nous séparâmes.

\- Je t'aime America. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. A jamais…

Ce fut à mon tour de l'embrasser tendrement. Quand nous nous détachâmes enfin l'un de l'autre, les joues roses et les yeux brillants, Maxon me demanda :

\- Tu es sure et certaine que tu es enceinte ?

\- Tu crois que je te mentirais sur une telle chose ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non... Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous allons bientôt avoir un bébé ! Notre bébé.

\- Dans environ 7 mois, oui. Riais-je face à son attitude. On aurait dit un enfant découvrant ses cadeaux de Noël.

\- Est-ce une fille ? Un garçon ?

\- Je pense qu'il est encore trop tôt pour le dire même si je ne l'ai pas demandé au docteur Ashlar. Je n'en suis qu'à 8 semaines de grossesse. Fis-je, pensive.

\- Peu importe qu'il soit un garçon ou une fille ! Je l'aime déjà ! S'exclama-t-il en posant délicatement sa chaude main sur mon ventre. Je lui superposais la mienne et scrutais son visage tandis qu'il les avait toujours fixés sur mon abdomen qui ne montrait pourtant aucun signe d'une quelconque présence à l'intérieur et nos mains entrelacées. Ses yeux s'embuèrent soudain de larmes.

\- Maxon ? Tout va bien ?

\- Oui. C'est juste que… Je ne croyais pas possible de ressentir de l'amour pour quelqu'un qui n'est même pas encore là et que je ne connais pas. Et puis… Tu vas me trouver bête mais je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible non plus d'aimer autant que je t'aime.

\- Tu sais… Je ne suis pas l'unique responsable de cela… Fis-je, taquine.

\- C'est vrai ! Ria-t-il. Je plaide entièrement coupable, Votre Honneur.

Je riais à mon tour, finalement heureuse de cet événement inattendu.

\- Nous devons annoncer la bonne nouvelle au peuple. Faire un bulletin spécial. Je vais convoquer les journalistes en conférence de presse d'urgence. Ça va faire les gros titres du monde entier. Il faudra aussi renforcer la sécurité pour éviter toute intrusion inopportune. Former de nouveaux gardes.

\- Non. Ne fait pas ça ! Je t'en supplie ! Protestais-je.

\- Je vais dire à Sylvia d'alléger ton agenda bien sûr. Nous pouvons même… Attend. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Il se détacha de moi, recula. Une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage.

\- Maxon. Ne dit rien à personne à propos du bébé, s'il te plait.

\- Tu ne veux pas que l'on sache que nous attendons un heureux événement ? Ne veux-tu pas partager ce bonheur ? s'indigna-t-il.

\- Je me disais que l'on pourrait garder le secret encore un peu. En profiter, rien que tous les deux.

\- Ce serait une bêtise. Tu préférerais que ce soit un journaliste peu scrupuleux avec une photo volée ou des informations obtenue d'une source intérieure peu renseignée qui le fasse dans un de ces journaux de petite réputation ? C'est ça que tu veux ?

\- Non mais…

\- Ecoute, ma chérie, je sais que tu as peur des conséquences que cet enfant va avoir sur notre vie mais je t'assure que tout ira bien. La presse va en faire ses gorges chaudes pendant quelques temps et elle passera à autre chose d'elle-même. Tu sais bien qu'il vaut mieux avoir le contrôle de l'information plutôt que d'être rattrapée par elle.

\- Je le sais très bien mais tu ne trouves pas qu'il est encore trop tôt pour s'emballer ? Je n'en suis qu'au deuxième mois ! Plein de choses peuvent encore arriver !

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Qu'est ce qui pourrait t'arriver ? Tu es la reine d'Illéa. Adorée, choyée par son peuple et son époux. Protégée par les meilleurs gardes du pays et bénéficiant des meilleurs soins. Rien ne pourra t'arriver, crois-moi.

\- Je te fais confiance mon amour, mais je t'en prie, attends encore un peu avant de d'annoncer cette nouvelle. Pour moi. Laisse-moi le temps de m'y habituer. Ça ne fait pas encore tout à fait réel dans mon esprit.

\- D'accord. Comme tu voudras. Il était visiblement blessé mais je ne pouvais pas ignorer ce sentiment de peur qui commençais à pointer au creux de ma poitrine après le bonheur provoquée par cette découverte. Cette angoisse sourde me faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. J'essayais tant bien que mal de les réprimer.

\- Je sais que tu es déçu mais je t'en remercie du fond du cœur. Tu ne sais pas quel soulagement c'est pour moi. Tentais-je de le rassurer, la voix la plus affermie possible.

\- Je ne suis pas déçu. Tant que tu es heureuse alors je suis heureux aussi. Me sourit-il mais son sourire ne me dupa pas. Il se tut quelques instants mais je voyais bien qu'il se retenait fortement d'ajouter quelque chose. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il pesais les pour et les contre. Il était en plein dilemme, appréhendant ma réaction. Et, patiente, j'attendis qu'il ai pris sa décision et continue. Quand penses-tu que tu seras prête ? Car on ne pourra pas cacher éternellement cette grossesse. Cela va finir par se voir.

\- Dans un mois ou deux, je pense. Une ombre passa sur son visage et je m'empressai de le rassurer. Je sais que ça fait long pour toi mais je t'assure que c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment. Pour nous trois. Je posais une main sur mon ventre.

\- Ne veux-tu même pas l'annoncer à nos proches, nos amis ? Pense à ta mère, tes frères et sœurs, tes amies.

\- Je ne pense pas être en mesure de le leur cacher bien longtemps. Surtout à Marlee et Mary. Elles me voient tous les jours et je me demande déjà comment elles l'ignorent encore. Et puis tu connais ma mère…

\- En effet. Sourit-il.

\- Nous avons 2 hypothèses probables : soit elle le devinera par elle-même en me rendant une visite, ce qui serait préférable, soit elle mettra son nez partout, particulièrement où elle ne devrait pas, pour découvrir la vérité. Et tu sais ce qu'il adviendra par la suite… Elle rendra tout le personnel du palais complètement fou, comme la dernière fois.

\- J'en ai peur rien qu'à l'idée d'y penser.

Nous nous esclaffâmes de concert.

\- Je ne peux décidément rien te refuser, ma chérie… C'est décidé. Nous garderons le secret sur ta grossesse pour les deux prochains mois. Je pense pouvoir y arriver. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime, toi.

\- Je sais, je sais, merci.

Je l'embrassai, un large sourire aux lèvres, riant a moitié.

\- Il va tout de même falloir supprimer toutes les réceptions officielles et les voyages. Pour te permettre de te ménager un peu. Tu vas en avoir besoin. Et nous engagerons des bonnes supplémentaires. Ainsi que prévoir des entretiens pour les futures nourrices et gouvernantes. Ah. Et engager un architecte pour rénover les appartements et…

\- Maxon, ça suffit ! Ne soit pas ridicule enfin. Nous avons encore le temps pour tout ça.

\- Rien n'est jamais trop tôt et je veux que tout soit parfait lorsque il ou elle arrivera. Il reposa sa main sur mon ventre.

\- Tu es fou. Secouais-je la tête, amusée.

\- Alors nous serons fous à deux. Son autre main au creux de mes reins, il m'attira tout contre lui. Je me retrouvais à quelques millimètres de son visage où je pouvais plonger mes yeux dans les siens, pétillants de joie et de malice. Je sentais son doux parfum. Il me rendait toujours aussi folle, même après toutes ces années. Il posa son front contre le mien et soupira de bonheur. Je fermais les yeux et profitais de ce moment béni seule avec mon merveilleux mari. Un de ces rares sans qu'une question politique ou un problème de gestion du palais ne vienne faire éclater cette bulle magique. Je fermais les yeux et sentais les rayons du soleil réchauffer nos corps presque soudés mais je n'entendais pas le chant des oiseaux dans les jardins, le son des ciseaux et des tondeuses des jardiniers, le crissement des bottes des gardes sur le gravier des allées, la ville royale d'Angeles s'éveillant. Je n'avais seulement conscience que de nos corps étroitement collés, de nos respirations lentes, nos cœurs battant à l'unisson… et, comme une petite étoile a peine visible, pointait derrière tout cela, la présence bien réelle de cette nouvelle vie que je portais.

POV Maxon

J'entrouvris les paupières. Le visage d'America était rayonnant. Les yeux clos, elle arborait un doux sourire. La peur et l'anxiété avaient laissé la place au bonheur et à la douceur. Je l'avais rarement vu aussi belle et épanouie. Pas même le jour de notre mariage où j'avais pourtant eu l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser d'amour. Mais c'était un amour nouveau, encore plus grand et plus fort qui jaillissait en moi tel un feu d'artifice. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais encore plus aimer. Je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'à l'enfant qui grandissait désormais en son sein. Il représentait la quintessence de notre amour et il me tardait de le voir grandir, de le sentir bouger dans son ventre. J'aimais déjà ce petit être plus que moi-même. Mon esprit tournait et retournais une seule et unique pensée. J'allais bientôt être père ! Etre responsable d'une vie. La guider sur le bon chemin de la vie. L'idée, que dans quelques mois nous tiendrions notre bébé, le fruit de notre amour dans nos bras me donnait le tournis. Je n'étais pas sûr d'être prêt pour cela. Et je n'étais pas sûr d'être fait pour cela. Je n'avais eu qu'un seul exemple de la paternité et ce n'était pas le meilleur. Énormément de personnes me disaient que j'avais beaucoup hérité de ma mère pendant ma jeunesse et encore aujourd'hui. Et si le peu que m'avais transmis mon père soit cela ? Une mauvaise fibre paternelle ? A peine me posais-je cette question qu'elle me fit repenser à la dernière discussion que j'avais eue avec mes parents.

Je faisais les cents pas dans le petit salon attenant à la Salle d'Apparat. Je me rongeais les sangs. Avais-je fais le bon choix ? J'étais en colère contre America, c'était indéniable. Je lui en voulais. Elle m'avait trahi après tout. Elle flirtait avec ce garde depuis son arrivée, qui sait de quoi cette fille est capable. Elle ne cesserait de m'étonner. Mais je divague là ! Elle avait fait tout cela dans mon dos ?! Alors que je lui faisais confiance ? Maintenant tout devenais clair. Son trouble quand on l'avait croisé dans les couloirs en route pour le cinéma, son éloignement, tous les regards en coin qu'elle lançait, le bracelet… C'était lui depuis le début ! Si je pouvais ne plus les voir cela m'irait parfaitement. Qu'ils se marient et aient beaucoup d'enfants comme prévu. Grand bien leur fasse. J'avais d'autres choses dont je devais me soucier autrement plus importante. C'est en plein dans ces réflexions que mon père et ma mère entrèrent. Je me redressais de toute ma stature.

\- Alors ? Prêt ? Me demanda mon père.

\- Oui, Père.

\- Je compte sur toi pour faire le bon choix. Ne te trompe pas surtout.

\- N'ayez aucune crainte, Père.

\- Tu recouvres enfin la raison. C'est bien mon fils. J'ai hâte de voir cette petite moins que rien, cette profiteuse et impertinente quitter le palais. Bon débarras.

Je me figeais. Un frisson me parcouru l'échine en l'entendant parler ainsi d'America. Heureusement, il ne remarqua pas ce soudain changement.

\- J'ai quelques derniers détails à régler. Je vous retrouve plus tard. Il me tapota l'épaule rapidement et sortit de la pièce sans se retourner.

Ma mère se tourna vers moi avec son doux regard. Elle comprenait d'instinct mon malaise. Je n'avais jamais été proche de mon père et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela allait commencer. Mais il restait mon père et occupait cette place particulière dans mon cœur malgré tout.

\- J'aime ton père tu sais. Il n'est pas aussi mauvais mari et père que tu puisses le croire. Il a juste énormément de pression sur ses épaules. Cela peut changer le caractère d'une personne plus vite qu'on ne le croit.

\- Je le sais mère. Je vais bientôt être à sa place après tout.

\- Ne veux-tu pas profiter des moments privilégiés avec ton épouse ? Tu n'es pas obligé de prendre cette charge tout de suite. Si tu préfères attendre, je suis sûre que ton père n'y verrait aucun inconvénient.

_Pour sûr, qu'il n'y verrait pas d'inconvénients._ M'exclamais-je dans ma tête mais je me retins. J'avais déjà assez de problèmes comme cela pour provoquer une vaine dispute avec ma mère en plus.

\- J'y réfléchirais, mère. Pour le moment, je n'arrive pas à penser à grand-chose.

\- Je comprends. Je n'ai peut-être jamais vécu ce que toi tu vis mais je sais pertinemment que le choix doit être terrifiant. Tu t'engages pour le reste de ta vie, ce n'est pas rien.

Je lui posais alors la question qui me taraudait depuis le matin même.

\- Comment a tu su que c'était Père la bonne personne, celle avec qui tu voulais passer le reste de ta vie ?

\- Cela se sent au plus profond de ton cœur. Il suffit simplement de l'écouter attentivement. Tu ne peux être totalement sûr de ton choix, c'est ainsi, mais tu as eu du temps pour y penser et peser les variables. Mais je tiens à ce que tu sache toi aussi une chose : qui que tu choisisses je serais la plus heureuse des mères d'accueillir ta femme, ta moitié dans cette famille. Je l'aimerais autant que je t'aime. T'avoir mis au monde et t'élever a été la plus grande joie de ma vie. Tu connaîtras cela aussi. Cela viendra en son temps et je suis désolée de te le dire comme cela, j'espère que tu en es conscient, mais pour la prospérité du royaume, il faut qu'un enfant naisse de cette union. C'est primordial. C'est là le but premier du mariage. J'espère vivre assez longtemps pour le voir, c'est tout.

\- Et vous le verrez, mère. Soyez-en certaine. Même si cela n'entre pas en ligne de compte pour le moment.

\- Vous avez tout le temps pour y réfléchir à deux. Mais tu dois surement te demander quel genre de père espères-tu être ?

_Rien à voir avec le mien_. Pensais-je immédiatement mais je me retins encore une fois.

\- Je verrais cela en temps et en heure, je pense. Je n'arrive tout simplement pas encore à le concevoir.

\- Oui. Je sais, c'est difficile pour ton âge de déjà penser à cela.

\- Mère, je suis pourtant habitué à me comporter et penser comme des gens plus vieux que moi.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir imposé cela. Tu as grandi trop vite à cause de toute cette pression qui pesait sur tes jeunes épaules. Tu es devenu un homme accompli et indépendant sans que je n'ai vu le temps passer. J'aurais dû te protéger plus.

\- Vous me protégiez telle une mère le ferait. Je n'aurais pu avoir meilleure mère que vous.

Elle me serra contre son cœur, a cours de mots, émue aux larmes.

\- Je suis si fière de toi, mon fils. Elle se tut quelques instants avant de reprendre contenance. Allez, viens. Ton père doit s'impatienter. Tu sais comment il déteste attendre. Et le grand moment approche.

Nous sortîmes de l'antichambre et je me plaçais sur le siège entre Kriss et America qui tirait une tête d'enterrement mais essayais de paraître la plus joviale possible. Un essai bien piteux.

Je retournais brusquement à la réalité. Loin de me rassurer, ce souvenir fit surgir de nouvelles interrogations en moi. Et si, en dépit de toute ma volonté de ne pas reproduire le même exemple que mon père, je me conduisais comme lui ? Si je ne me rendais pas compte du mal que je faisais à mon propre enfant sous prétexte que je le forme pour son futur rôle de souverain ? Si ma détermination ne pouvait lutter contre la nature héréditaire ?

POV America

Maxon releva la tête, rompant le contact brutalement, me laissant en nage. Il se détacha de moi et se planta près de la fenêtre, les mains jointes derrière le dos. Sentant instinctivement qu'il broyait du noir pour une raison quelconque, je l'enlaçais par derrière.

\- America et si, malgré tout, j'étais comme lui ? Si j'étais aussi mauvais père que lui ?

\- Maxon Schreave, ce n'est tout simplement pas possible. Je te l'ai répété je ne sais combien de fois ! Tu ne seras jamais comme ton père. Tu es une personne complètement différente. Tu es toi-même : Maxon Schreave, roi d'Illéa, mon époux, l'homme que j'aime et le père de mon futur enfant. D'accord ? Alors cesse de te comparer sans arrêt à une personne que tu n'es pas et que tu ne seras jamais de toutes les façons. Tout le monde sait depuis ta naissance que tu n'es pas comme ton père. Et puis, je vais t'avouer un secret…

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je ne t'aurais pas épousé sinon !

\- Ahaha ! C'est un argument de poids, c'est vrai !

\- Qui fait toute la différence. Alors maintenant, si tu n'es toujours pas convaincu, je vais finir par croire que tu veux à tout prix lui ressembler et tu sais très vite quand quelque chose ne me plait pas.

\- Je ne te mérite décidément pas, mon amour.

\- Ne dit pas ça ! C'est moi qui ne te mérite pas.

Nous rions tous les deux.

\- Nous formons une belle paire tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Nous ne pouvons être plus assortis. Je confirme.

\- Je t'aime et je voudrais que tous le sache. Je voudrais le crier au monde entier. J'aimerais que chaque personne voie la magnifique épouse et la merveilleuse reine que tu es telle que je le vois tous les jours.

\- Ils pourront être déçus alors. Je ne suis pas tous les jours l'ange que tu me décris. Fis-je remarquer, espiègle.

\- Oui, tu es parfois tout le contraire. Sourit-il.

\- Je les ferais fuir de peur.

\- Ça ne me dérangerait pas.

\- Dit tout de suite que cela t'arrangerais bien plutôt !

\- Oui. M'affirma-t-il sans l'once d'une hésitation.

\- Maxon ! Me récriais-je.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de mal ? S'ils partent, tant mieux pour moi. Je pourrais garder ma femme adorée pour moi tout seul. Car s'ils voient la chance que j'ai, ils pourraient bien être tentés de me la voler qui sait ?

\- Personne ne pourra me voler car je n'appartiens qu'à un seul et unique homme. Toi. Mon cœur t'appartient entièrement et pour le reste de ma vie, mon chéri. N'ai aucuns doutes là-dessus.

\- Oh… Je n'ai aucuns doutes, rassure toi.

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa tendrement.


	7. Chapter 7

Me voilà de retour ! Pour vous jouer de mauvais tours ! Je suis Jess… Ah. Non. Ça c'est la team Rocket de Pokémon. Comment j'en suis venue à citer Pokémon moi ? Surement Okami no kiba qui déteint trop sur moi… Je lui dirais la prochaine fois que je la verrais. Ou peut-être bien que c'est l'approche de la Japan Expo qui fait cet effet-là ? Ou encore la fin de mon stage qui commençais à me courir sur le haricot ? Et si c'était un mélange de tout ça ?...

Ah ? Vous êtes là ? Ahem… Désolée. Je suis partie un peu loin dans mes pensées. On recommence.

Bonjour à tous !

J'espère que vous allez bien ? Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de vous retrouver pour ce 7e chapitre un peu plus en avance que prévu. Ce chapitre n'avance pas beaucoup, je sais mais les prochains (**peut-être** pas le 8e mais sûrement vers le 9e ou 10e car oui, j'ai déjà bien 3 ou 4 chapitres dont les évènements sont déjà prévu) seront beaucoup plus… dynamiques que vous ne l'avez vu ici, avec moi.

C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire sans spoiler ce que je vous réserve. Vous pouvez vous tenir bien plus au courant sur ma page fb (lien). Vous pouvez même me poser des questions si vous le souhaitez… Je réponds toujours. Et je ne mors pas hein ) alors n'ayez pas peur. Je vous attends donc nombreux ! Même si ce n'est que pour dire bonjour !

Les RAR (Réponses aux reviews)

Pour **Yagaelle **: Tout d'abord, merci de ta fidélité. Ça me fait vraiment très chaud au cœur de savoir que tu es toujours là, à chaque nouvelle étape et que tu aimes toujours autant. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi. A la prochaine !

Pour **Loulou **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Elle m'a fait immensément plaisir ! Elle m'a boostée pour sortir ce 7e chapitre un peu avant la date que je m'étais fixée, soit pendant la 2e quinzaine de juin. Alors merci de prendre toujours autant de joie à me lire et à me le faire savoir. J'espère que tu adoreras ce chapitre autant que ceux que tu as lu avant.

Pour ce qui est de la date du prochain chapitre, je ne peux vous le garantir avant le plein mois de juillet. Peut-être avant, peut-être après, peut-être en septembre. Car j'ai quelques projets que j'aimerais avancer entre temps. Je vous tiendrais informer sur ma page facebook et sur mon profil auteur de FF aussi mais vous avez l'avantage de la primeur de l'information sur ma page fb…

C'est sur ces sages paroles que je dois vous laisser.

A bientôt, j'espère.

Votre auteur fanfictionneuse dévouée.

* * *

\- Il faudrait peut-être penser à nous habiller, les domestiques ne vont pas tarder à apporter le petit déjeuner. Et puis nous avons du travail qui nous attends je te rappelle. Raisonnais-je Maxon.

\- Cruelle épouse… Sais-tu que tu me mettrais à la torture ? Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de travailler après une nouvelle comme celle-ci. Et un roi distrait va forcément susciter des questions. Et pour ne rien te dissimuler j'avais un tout autre projet en tête pour la journée…

\- Oh... Et puis-je savoir quel est-il ?

Il me cueilli dans ses bras et je laissais échapper un petit cri de surprise. Il m'emmena vers le lit ou il m'y allongea et me couvrit de baisers.

\- Maxon… Ce n'est pas raisonnable. Il me coupa la parole en m'embrassant. Ce n'est pas convenable... Continuais-je à protester et il m'embrassa à nouveau. Imagine que quelqu'un entre, Que quelqu'un nous surprenne… Il m'embrassa encore. Le royaume ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre. Je commençais à faiblir face à ses baisers ardents. Il le sentait et me donna le coup de grâce en m'embrassant une énième fois. Je suis à court d'excuse. Rendis-je les armes et cette fois, ce fut moi qui me jetais à son cou et m'abandonnais corps et âme dans les bras puissant de mon époux qui me serrait toujours plus fort contre lui, au comble du bonheur et de la joie. Il en tremblait même. Ou alors étais-ce moi ?

POV Marlee

Je présentais la cuillère de porridge a cette petite tête blonde qui, quand elle avait quelque chose en tête n'en démordais pas. Tout comme son père…

\- Aller Callie, s'il te plait ! Je commençais sérieusement a m'impatienter. Maman doit aller travailler et elle est déjà en retard. Ma fille croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le visage fermé. Désespérée, je m'adossais au dos de la chaise. Cela faisait bien une bonne demie-heure que je m'évertuais en vain a essayer de faire avaler son petit déjeuner a ma fille de bientôt 2 ans. J'étais venue a bout de toutes les méthodes (l'avion, le train et même le pégase) mais elle refusais toujours catégoriquement d'avaler son petit déjeuner. Puisque c'est comme ça, tu iras chez ta nourrice sans manger, je m'en fiche.

Je posais le bol et la cuillère sur la table. C'est ce moment précis que choisi ce petit diable pour tendre ses bras potelés et babiller gaiement comme si de rien n'était. La faim devais surement avoir eu raison d'elle.

-Si c'est comme ça. Je lui posais donc son petit déjeuner devant elle. Ma fille se saisit de l'instrument remplie de bouillie, la regarda avant d'envoyer tout son contenu au travers de la pièce.

\- CALLIE ! m'écriais-je, scandalisée. J'étais couverte de porridge des pieds a la tête. J'en avais dans les cheveux, sur le visage, sur ma robe et mes chaussures. Et bien. C'est du beau, ça, mademoiselle. Je n'ai plus qu'a recommencer toute ma toilette maintenant.

Pendant que je pestais en essuyant les dégâts, ma fille éclatait de rire, vraisemblablement très fière d'elle et de ses bêtises.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ? Une tornade est passée par la ou quoi ? Entendis-je une exclamation de surprise dans mon dos. C'était mon cher Carter qui revenait des jardins en rapportant avec lui cette odeur d'herbe fraichement coupée que j'adorais. Il adorais être dehors, il ne perdais donc pas une occasion pour aider l'équipe des jardiniers quand il n'etait pas auprès de Maxon.

\- A ton avis ? lui rétorquais-je, un poil exaspérée qu'il n'est pas compris tout de suite.

\- Je vois… Aller. Laisse-moi faire. Va te changer, tu est déjà assez en retard comme ça.

\- Quoi ?! m'affolais-je.

\- Oui. Des jardins, je crois avoir vu que les rideaux étaient ouverts.

\- Mince, mince, mince ! America ne va pas être très contente.

\- Ce ne serait pas plutôt la terrible Sylvia ?

\- Oh, non ! Elle ne vient que rarement jusqu'a la suite royale. Le plus souvent, elle attend au Boudoir. Il faut dire qu'en tant qu'Intendante du palais, elle n'a pas que ça a faire. C'est donc exclusivement Mary et moi qui nous occupons d'America le matin.

\- Donc tu vois ? il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer. Tu lui expliquera ce qui s'est passé et je suis sûre qu'elle comprendra.

\- Mais c'est la Reine ! Elle a un emploi du temps de ministre ! Si elle prend ne serait-ce que quelques minutes de retard le matin, c'est toute sa journée et donc son travail qui s'en retrouve affectés !

\- Le Roi aussi a emploi du temps surchargé et bien plus que celui de la Reine, crois moi.

\- Je te crois. America n'arrête pas de s'en plaindre a longueur de journée.

\- Elle devrais pas.

\- Elle ne sait juste pas la chance qu'elle a. Mais je la comprend parfaitement. Souris-je indulgemment, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Ah bon ? Vraiment ? S'approcha a pas de félin mon cher époux.

\- Oui. Lui répondis-je, d'une petite voix. Il se pencha vers moi et alors qu'il allait poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, notre bambin se rappela a nous, vexée d'avoir été laissée pour compte pendant quelques minutes. Carter se détacha de moi et vint prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Aller, ma puce. Vient voir papa.

\- Tu a sans doute raison en fin de compte. Et puis, America est une grande fille. Elle sait très bien se débrouiller toute seule. Dans le pire des cas, Mary doit déjà être auprès d'elle.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai toujours raison. Mais ça ne justifie pas que ma magnifique femme reste dans ce pitoyable état. J'éclatais de rire alors que je refermais la porte de la salle de bain.

J'en ressortis quelque minutes plus tard, propre, fraiche et changée dans une robe aux reflets dorés qui se terminait, a partir de la taille en une jupe vaporeuse. M'apprêtant a sortir, je regardais Carter jouer avec Callie qu'il avait fait grimper sur ses genoux.

\- Tu est sur que ça va aller avec la petite ? D'habitude je l'emmène chez la nourrice, avec les autres enfants des domestiques.

\- D'habitude je ne suis pas là pour m'occuper d'elle. Ne t'en fait pas. Tout ira bien. Pars tranquille.

\- C'est vrai. Comment ça se fait ?

\- Sa Majesté ne m'a tout simplement pas encore appelé a son service ce matin.

\- C'est bizarre toute cette affaire. Je ferais bien d'aller voir ce qu'il en est.

Carter hocha la tête. Lui aussi trouvait cette situation anormale même s'il n'en laissais rien paraître. Préoccupée, je déposais un léger baiser sur le front de ma fille et de mon mari avant de sortir de nos appartements. Même si je savais qu'America ne me tiendrait pas rigueur de mon retard, je pressentais que quelque chose clochait. Je grimpais les escaliers, défilais dans les couloirs le plus vite que l'étiquette du palais le permettais en direction de la suite de la princesse où je savais… où je me doutait fortement qu'America et Maxon avaient passés la nuit. Beaucoup de rumeurs avaient circulées la veille...

En débouchant dans le corridor, j'aperçu Mary. Elle faisait le pied de grue près de la porte. Ne remarquant pas ma présence, je cru tout d'abord qu'elle ne soit plongée dans ses pensées.

\- Mary ? la hélais-je, d'un ton doux pour ne pas lui faire peur.

Elle sursauta et se redressa immédiatement, lissant sa robe. L'évidence me sauta aux yeux. La pourtant très discrète et respectueuse Mary écoutait aux portes !

\- Veuillez m'excusez Mademoiselle Marlee, je retourne a mon travail de suite. Voulut-elle s'enfuir mais je la retint.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas auprès d'America ? Tu ne l'as pas réveillée ?

Elle esquissa un sourire énigmatique et s'éloigna sans rien ajouter de plus. J'étais interloquée par sa réaction mais en même temps, bizarrement intriguée et curieuse. Je posais la main sur la poignée ouvragée de la porte de la suite princière. Je n'eus même pas besoin de l'entrouvrir pour entendre fuser à travers le rire cristallin de ma reine suivi de près par celui de son roi. Je compris d'instinct, au fond de moi, qu'il ne fallait pas les déranger aujourd'hui. Mais comme hypnotisée, je n'arrivais pas à décoller mon oreille du battant et à écouter.

POV Mary

En retournant vers l'aile des domestiques, je ne pouvais décrocher le petit sourire qui s'était plaqué sur mon visage. Beaucoup me posèrent des questions mais je leur répondais systématiquement qu'ils sauraient bien assez tôt. Je me doutais même que toutes sortes de rumeurs devaient déjà circuler. Mais je m'en fichais du moment que le merveilleux secret dont j'étais détentrice malgré moi ne s'ébruite pas pour le moment comme le voulais America. Néanmoins, il y avait une personne que je ne pouvais pas tenir hors de cela a laquelle ma très chère souveraine n'avait pas pensé.

Je composais le numéro après avoir bien vérifier que personne n'écoutait à ma porte. Une première sonnerie retentie dans le combiné. Puis une deuxième. A la troisième une voix masculine au ton formel se fit entendre.

\- Bonjour, vous êtes bien au bureau de son Excellence le gouverneur de Caroline, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Je n'avais pas l'habitude de l'appeler, ni de tomber sur un inconnu grâce à ce numéro personnel que seul le Roi, la Reine et moi possédions.

\- Ah. Oui ? Allô ? Puis-je parler au Gouverneur ou à sa femme, s'il vous plait ?

\- Qui les demande ? Fit l'inconnu d'un ton suspicieux. Comme s'il y avait tout Illéa qui avait en sa possession ce numéro...

\- Dites leur simplement que c'est une vieille amie, ils comprendront.

\- Je suis désolé, mademoiselle mais je me dois de prendre des précautions. Vous appelez la résidence de son Excellence d'un numéro inconnu, je vous ferais remarquer. Finit-il d'un ton très hautain. S'il voulait entrer dans ce jeu-là alors on serait deux.

\- Si vous voulez tout savoir je suis Mary, la femme chambre en chef de sa Majesté, la Reine.

A peine avais-je prononcé ces mots que je ma doutait de la réponse qu'il me donnerait.

\- Je ne crois pas que le Gouverneur...

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que votre cher Gouverneur était un six de la province avant de devenir garde du palais royal au service de Leurs Majestés, qui pour le remercier des grands services rendus à leurs personnes, lui ont octroyé cette position prestigieuse qu'il n'avait même pas demandé. Vous n'ignorez sans doute pas plus que la compagne qu'il a élue pour partager sa vie était ma collègue, femme de chambre à l'époque, auprès de la Reine qui n'était encore qu'une Sélectionnée parmi d'autres. Sachez que nous sommes restées toutes 3 très amies malgré le temps et la distance, alors maintenant, passez-moi Lucy ou je n'hésiterais pas à faire part à Leurs Majestés la façon dont vous m'avez traité. Débitais-je à toute vitesse et après quelques secondes de silence, j'eu pour réponse:

\- Veuillez patientez quelques instants, je vous prie.

\- Je vous remercie.

J'entendis un "clic" qui me basculait manifestement vers une autre ligne et quelqu'un décrocha au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Allô ? Oh ! Mary, je suis tellement désolée ! La manière dont l'ont ta accueilli est horrible même si c'est par téléphone. Je ne comprends pas, pourtant d'habitude Kolean est très professionnel. Nous ne lui avons jamais rien reproché, c'est le majordome parfait.

\- Tous le monde a droit à des jours sans, ce n'est pas grave, Lucy. Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. J'ai été plus surprise qu'autre chose, a vrai dire.

\- Tu aurais dû voir l'arriver dans mon salon privé marmonnant qu'on lui faisait ça pour la première fois de sa vie et de sa carrière. Il m'a sorti ensuite une histoire incompréhensible d'une hystérique, de six, de gardes du palais, de couronnement, de domestiques et de menaces.

Nous éclatâmes de rire toute les deux en même temps. Cela faisait longtemps...

\- Ah la la... Mary, tu ne sais pas combien cela fait du bien de t'entendre. Mais parles moi plutôt de toi ? Comment tu vas ?

\- Ca va très bien. Rien de bien neuf. La routine comme toujours.

\- Tu te plais toujours autant au palais ? Tu sais que si tu veux prendre un peu de repos, tu es la bienvenue à la maison. Nous avons beaucoup de chambres de libre.

\- Je te remercie mais ce n'est pas le moment pour l'instant.

\- Ah bon ? Vraiment ? Tu sais qu'America ne te le refuserais pas si tu le lui demandais. Je sais qu'elle doit être très occupée mais je suis sure qu'elle prendra quelques minutes pour t'écouter.

\- Je sais mais justement, ce n'est pas le moment que je la laisse même quelques jours.

\- Tu m'intrigue là, Mary. Il est arrivé quelque chose à America ?

\- En quelque sorte. On peut dire ça comme ça...

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que c'est grave ? Dis-moi !

\- Détend toi et ne t'inquiète pas Lucy ! Assure-toi simplement que ton mari appelle sa meilleure amie pour prendre de ses nouvelles ou qu'il appelle Maxon sous prétexte d'affaires officielles ou politiques, je ne sais pas ! Par tous les moyens possible et inimaginable mais il faut qu'il l'appelle ! Sinon... Je suis sûre qu'alors vous aurez une réponse. Modifiais-je la fin de ma phrase.

\- Mais puisque je t'ai toi directement et que tu m'a l'air bien au courant pourquoi tu ne me le dit pas ?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas à moi de le faire.

\- Mais... Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoirs tenir encore bien longtemps a son feu de questions.

\- Écoute, Lucy, il faut que j'y aille. Persuade Aspen d'appeler America ou Maxon c'est tout. Je te le répète : qu'il trouve un prétexte, n'importe lequel. Ils n'y résisteront pas j'en suis sure. Convainc-le simplement.

\- D'accord. J'essayerais, je te le promets.

\- N'essaye pas. Fait-le. Il le faut. Je ne voudrais pas que vous l'appreniez autrement...

\- Mary ! C'est de la torture ce que tu fais !

\- Ai confiance en moi c'est tout. Faites ce que j'ai dit.

Et je raccrochais. Parfois, il fallait savoir donner un petit coup de pouce au destin. Cela ne faisait pas de mal, après tout…

POV America

Je me retournais dans le lit. J'étais si bien…

\- Regarde ça. C'est plutôt mignon ? Qu'est- ce que tu en pense ? Entendis-je une voix à côté de moi.

Je m'étais une fois de plus rendormie. Enfin, ça, c'était normal… Je plissais les yeux pour distinguer la silhouette qui se découpait dans le contrejour.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? Marmonnais-je, encore prisonnière des brumes du sommeil.

\- Une heure bien assez indécente pour encore trainer au lit et pour que tous soient déjà au travail depuis longtemps.

\- Pourquoi ne m'a tu pas réveillée ?! M'exclamais-je en me redressant brusquement. Sa main me retint toutefois.

\- Tu avais l'air si paisible, si belle que je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire.

\- Tu aurais dû. Ça ne se fait pas de faire attendre ceux qui travaillent pour nous.

\- Je les ai tous prévenus qu'ils se passeraient de nos services pour aujourd'hui. Ne t'en fait pas pour ça.

\- Mais Maxon…

\- Ne l'a tu pas dit-toi-même hier ? Nous avons le droit d'avoir du temps rien que pour nous de temps en temps.

\- Et c'est aujourd'hui. Terminais-je.

\- Exactement. Quel meilleur jour choisir qu'aujourd'hui ? Me sourit-il. Mon regard glissa et je remarquais alors qu'il tenait sur ses genoux un exemplaire du dernier catalogue de mode. En me rapprochant, intriguée, je distinguais qu'il était ouverte sur la page « bébé ».

\- Que regardais-tu ? Demandais-je innocemment.

Il hésita un instant et je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il appréhendait ma réaction. Je posais une main sur son bras, le rassurant.

\- Des vêtements pour notre future fille.

\- Oooh… et comment en êtes-vous si sûr, Monsieur ? Souriais-je en coin, amusée.

\- J'en suis sûr, c'est tout. Souffla-t-il d'une voix grave, suave, hypnotique qui me donna des frissons. Ses yeux étincelaient alors qu'il se penchait vers mon ventre qu'il caressa avec fascination et émerveillement à la fois. C'est nous qui avons fait cela… continua-t-il après un moment de silence.

\- Oui. Murmurais-je, aussi émue que lui.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir été aussi heureux de toute ma vie.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as toujours voulu ?

\- Non. Il me manque encore quelque chose d'essentiel. Il me prit par la taille, m'attira encore plus proche de lui et m'embrassa. Sans lutter, je m'abandonnais a son étreinte.

Nous étions tellement distraits, seuls dans notre bulle, que nous n'avons même pas entendu un majordome ouvrir la porte.

\- Votre Majesté, il y a un appel urgent de...

Avant qu'il n'ait terminé sa phrase, Maxon avait jeté un oreiller à travers la pièce. Le maitre d'hôtel se retira juste à temps dans l'antichambre et le malheureux coussin s'écrasa contre le battant de la porte. Un instant s'écoula avant d'entendre une voix sourde filtrer à travers:

\- Désolé, Votre Majesté.

Nous éclatâmes de rire de concert.

\- Je crois bien que notre journée libre tombe à l'eau.

\- Mais pas du tout ! Répliqua-t-il, tout sourire.

\- Et cet appel urgent, tu en fais quoi ?

\- Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas si urgent que ça. Balaya-t-il ma remarque d'un revers de la main.

\- Maxon…

\- Si c'était vraiment le cas, il rappellera demain. Il se tut quelques instants avant de reprendre. Ma tendre reine bien aimée, tu as interdiction de t'inquiéter ou quoi que ce soit d'autre aujourd'hui et tous les autres jours après, c'est bien compris ? Tout ira bien. Je m'occupe de tout.

Je me doutais fortement de ce qu'il planifiait dans sa tête. Et je savais déjà que ça n'allait pas me plaire.

\- Justement. C'est ça qui me fait peur.

\- De quoi ? Tu me fais si peu confiance que ça ?

\- Là n'est pas la question. Tu sais très bien que j'aurais toujours une entière confiance en toi.

\- Alors ? Quel est le problème ?

Je me tus un moment, réfléchissant à la réponse que j'allais lui donner. Je songeais que j'allais encore une fois éluder la question mais je sentais au fond de moi que ce n'était pas la bonne solution sur le moment.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à tout faire tout seul ? Repris-je, évitant son regard interrogateur et me concentrant sur le coin de mon oreiller. En une seconde, par une simple question, j'avais fait retomber l'ambiance joyeuse et l'expression lumineuse, extatique qui flottait sur le visage de mon cher époux. Bravo America !

\- Et toi tu tiens vraiment à m'empêcher et ternir la joie que je me fais de m'occuper de ma femme enceinte adorée?

\- Maxon, j'ai parfaitement conscience de ce que tu es en train de mijoter. Tu crois réellement que je vais te laisser faire ? Me tourner les pouces pendant que je te regarde travailler comme un forcené ?

\- Nous n'allons pas encore recommencer cette conversation ? Souffla-t-il, exaspéré.

\- Nous la recommencerons autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que tu comprennes. Affirmais-je, butée.

\- America…

\- Non, Maxon. Je serais catégorique la dessus. Je ne te laisserais pas prendre tout le poids du royaume sur tes épaules pendant que je me prélasse toute la journée. Que va penser le peuple ?

\- On s'en fiche du peuple ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu es enceinte ! Il faut que tu te reposes.

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre, Maxon. Je peux très bien assumer mon rôle de Reine. Encore quelques temps du moins. Ajoutais-je à mi-voix en caressant mon ventre encore plat et songeant que ce semblant de vie normale devrait s'arrêter dès qu'il commencerait à s'arrondir. Je savais alors que tous, aussi bien mon mari anxieux que la cour ou le peuple, auraient un œil attentif sur moi sans relâche, nuit et jour. Il ne me tardait donc pas de voir cette période arriver. Nous nous tûmes, méditant ces paroles. Je voyais bien que mon époux n'était pas d'accord avec moi. Son instinct protecteur avait pris le dessus. Je repris donc : D'autant plus, que personne ne saura rien avant un mois ou deux. Alors changer radicalement mon emploi du temps comme cela va forcément attiser les soupçons. Et attirer si tôt toute la folie que cela va engendrer pourrait être dangereux...

Mon roi soupesa les propositions que je venais de soulever. Je sentais que j'avais gagné cette bataille au moins pour l'instant.

\- Tu as raison sur ce point. Si nous ne voulons pas de tous les curieux indiscrets et sans manières qui rendront notre vie un enfer ne nuisent à ta santé et celle du bébé, nous devons faire comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à ce qu'on en décide autrement. Décida-t-il du ton ferme de tous les souverains. Il reprit cependant d'un ton doux, d'une voix presque implorante. Mais promet moi d'être prudente dans ce cas, d'accord ? Je sais comment tu peux être têtue et, tout comme moi, tu mets toute ton énergie et ta bonne volonté dans ton travail mais je t'en conjure, America, dès que tu te sens fatiguée ou autre, je veux que tu arrêtes tout ce que tu es en train de faire. Promet-le moi.

C'était la première fois que je le voyais dans un tel état. Je me rendis compte que cette grossesse l'angoissait au moins autant que moi. La gorge serrée je hochais la tête, au bord des larmes. Maxon me prit dans ses bras et j'enfouis mon visage contre son torse musclé, là où je me sentais le mieux au monde. Aussi ému que moi, il déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux tout en les caressant.

Après un long moment à rester ainsi, mon mari brisa le silence, d'une voix douce :

\- Veux-tu que je fasse monter le petit-déjeuner ?

\- Oh ! Ne me parle pas de nourriture. Fis-je une moue de dégout.

\- Il faut pourtant que tu manges.

\- Rien que la simple idée d'avaler quelque chose ou même d'en parler me donne envie de vomir.

\- Mais tu n'as rien avalé depuis hier.

\- Techniquement si. Le contredis-je. C'est juste que mon estomac ne veut rien retenir de ce que je lui propose à manger.

\- Qu'est-ce que Sa Majesté voudrait bien accepter dans ce cas ? Ironisa-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas du tout…

\- Vous n'aidez pas beaucoup, Madame Schreave.

\- La faute à ce petit. Désignais-je mon ventre.

\- Ne rejette pas la faute sur notre enfant qui n'est même pas encore né.

\- C'est pourtant bien lui qui me met dans cet état là...

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je fais monter le petit-déjeuner. Tu n'as peut-être pas faim mais moi si.

Je riais de bon cœur et Maxon tira sur la sonnette. Mary passa timidement la tête par la porte quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Je sais que cela fait un petit moment que Mary est à ton service mais ça doit être un peu choquant pour elle de voir son roi ainsi déshabillé.

\- Je suis du genre solide, Votre Majesté. Cela ne doit pas vous inquiéter. Et puis pour être honnête je commence à avoir l'habitude. Souriait-elle.

\- Ce n'est qu'après tout ce temps que tu te soucie de ce petit détail ? Posais-je la question à mon mari, hilare.

Maxon ignora superbement ma pique.

\- Ce n'est pas un petit détail. Selon le Protocole, personne n'a le droit de voir le Roi dans une posture si…dénudé à part la Reine.

\- Votre Majesté je vous connais depuis le berceau, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous vois ainsi. Et ce ne sera certainement pas la dernière. Sourit malicieusement ma première femme de chambre.

\- Et puis, te souviens-tu du matin où Aspen nous a surpris tous les deux dans ma chambre ? Le condamnes-tu lui aussi ? Ajoutais-je

\- Tout ça à cause de qui ? Qui est ce qui l'a alerté ?

\- Vous me chatouilliez, ce n'était pas ma faute ! Je plaide. Et puis tu n'oserais pas punir un membre de ma famille pour cela.

\- Ni votre Gouverneur pour un prétexte aussi ridicule. Renchérit Mary.

\- Surtout étant donné que tu lui as pardonné depuis des années.

\- Que puis-je faire contre une alliance aussi diabolique ? Très bien. Toutes les charges contre les accusés sont abandonnées par ma seule volonté royale.

Mary et moi échangeâmes un regard et éclatâmes de rire devant l'absurdité de la situation. Notre rire contagieux se propagea à Maxon qui nous rejoignit dans notre hilarité. Une fois calmés mon mari repris d'un ton plus sérieux non sans que des étincelles subsistent encore dans ses yeux :

\- Mais venons en a notre principale affaire voulez-vous mesdames. Voudriez-vous bien faire monter le petit déjeuner s'il vous plait, Mary ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Si je puis me permette, il est plus l'heure du déjeuner que du petit-déjeuner en réalité, Votre Majesté. Répondit l'intéressée

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi alors.

Elle s'inclina et alors qu'elle repartait, je m'exclamais :

\- Apporte aussi des vêtements propres pour sa Majesté.

Elle hocha la tête et repartit pour de bon.

\- Et pour toi ? S'étonna mon époux.

\- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ici.

En effet, Marlee et mes femmes de chambres veillaient à ce que le minimum nécessaire en robes, chemisiers, pantalons, chaussures, bijoux et parfums soient toujours présent dans la garde-robe de ma suite princière bien que je ne l'occupais désormais qu'à de rares reprises.

Je me levais et m'enveloppais du drap. Maxon, se rallongea dans les coussins, ne me quittant pas des yeux.

\- De toutes tes robes, je crois bien que c'est celle-ci que je préfère.

Je lui adressais un petit sourire et referma la porte de la salle de bains. Je me fis couler un bon bain et en ressortis alors que Maxon s'était déjà changé et attablé devant le brunch disposé sur la table. J'en conclu après un instant, qu'il avait dû aller prendre une douche dans son ancienne chambre.

-Tu ne veux toujours rien avaler ?

\- Peut être du thé. Ca m'aidera peut-être…

\- Tous les moyens sont bons. Sourit-il en m'en versant une tasse.

Je m'assis en face de lui et sirotais mon thé. Cette chaleur se répandant dans mon corps me fit un plus grand bien que je ne l'aurais espérer. C'était la première fois depuis quelques jours que je me sentais aussi apaisée. Mon roi remarqua ma mine songeuse.

\- Tu as envie de quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Je me disais que j'essaierais bien de manger un peu de pain.

Il sourit de plus belle en me tendant une tartine que je grignotai. Je crois que me voir manger le rassurais. Et si un simple morceau de pain lui faisait cet effet-là, je n'osais pas imaginer ce que ce serait quand j'aurais envie de fraises ou que sais-je au beau milieu de la nuit. Les prochains mois n'allais surement pas être de tout repos…


	8. Chapter 8

Aaaahhh… Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de revenir chez soi quand même… J'ai passé des vacances super et vous ? Ne parlons pas de la rentrée pour le moment, je ne veux même pas y penser une seule seconde. Donc… Technique de l'autruche et ne voyons QUE le bon côté des choses.

Cette année aussi j'ai été assez productive. Je me suis essayé à la traduction et il faut dire que ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça en à l'air. Je ne me débrouille plutôt pas trop mal à mon avis mais vous me direz ce que vous en penserez quand ce sera fin prêt. Encore quelques petits ajustements à faire pour que ce soit cohérent et ce sera bon. En attendant, appréciez ce chapitre 8 et dites m'en des nouvelles. J'y tiens particulièrement pour celui-là car j'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour écrire la dernière partie alors s'il-vous-plait : REVIEWS ! Même si c'est pour dire simplement « c'est bien » ou « ce n'est pas bien » ça m'aidera beaucoup pour la suite de cette histoire, soyez en sûr. Vous pouvez me la laissez sur ce site ou sur ma page facebook dont le lien est dans mon profil auteur, c'est comme vous le sentez. N'hésitez surtout pas. Vraiment.

Plus besoin de présenter la rubrique RAR maintenant:

A **Loulou : **Merci d'être toujours aussi fidèle à cette fanfiction. Merci de tous les compliments que tu me fais. Ça peut te paraitre creux, comme ça mais sache qu'ils me sont allé sincèrement droit au cœur. Dire ce que cela fait déjà plus de deux ans que je l'écris… Je ne pensais pas du tout aller aussi loin et que ça plaise autant quand je l'ai commencée ! Mais pour répondre à ta question : oui, j'ai lu le tome 5 et tu n'es pas la seule à me demander un avis. Mais comme j'ai tendance à beaucoup beaucoup trop parler, et que je ne veux pas encombrer inutilement le blabla d'auteur qui sert d'intro aux chapitres, si tant est qu'il y en a qui le lisent en entier, je posterais ma critique sur ma page facebook ou si tu n'as pas de compte, tu peux m'envoyer un message privé sur mon compte auteur et j'y répondrais aussi. Pour en revenir à notre sujet d'origine : tu n'as pas fini de voir des personnages pas ou peu développés dans les livres. Beaucoup sont encore à venir... Je te dis donc à bientôt, j'en suis sûre.

A **Yagaelle : **Encore et toujours merci de tes reviews. Même si elles sont courtes, elles me font très très très plaisir. En effet, espérons qu'il n'y a rien d'urgent pour nos rois et reines d'Illéa ce jour-là… Mais tu le découvriras dans ce chapitre-ci et dans le prochain. Je ne veux pas spoiler. Ici, je reprends un « arc » entamé au début de l'histoire avant de partir sur un nouveau dans les prochains chapitre et de continuer un précédent. Enfin, bref. Je fais le yoyo alors suis bien, sois attentive et si jamais une coquille se glisse n'hésite pas à me le dire.

J'ai bien assez parlé pour aujourd'hui. Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne rentrée à tous, quelle que soit la classe dans laquelle vous rentrez, bon courage et à très vite !

Elizabeth-victoria

* * *

\- Comment allons-nous mettre à profit cette journée si spéciale ? Pensais-je à haute voix en sirotant ma tasse de thé.

\- Qu'a tu derrière la tête, mon amour ?

\- Je me disais que cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvés seuls, tous les deux…

\- C'est bien pour cela que j'ai annulé toutes nos obligations aujourd'hui. Mon mari fronçait les sourcils, un peu perdu, il n'avait manifestement pas capté le message. Deuxième tentative.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… Je reposais délicatement ma tasse de thé alors que mon époux me scrutait d'un regard interrogateur. Je voulais dire qu'on n'avait pas profité l'un de l'autre depuis longtemps. Terminais-je. Là, il ne pouvait pas ne pas rater l'invitation. Sûre.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir…

Bon… Il devait y avoir un problème de réseau pour qu'il soit aussi aveugle. Tant pis. Je décidais de lui faire une petite surprise. C'était à mon tour aujourd'hui car je ne doutais pas que les prochains mois en serais remplis.

\- Oh ! Ce n'est pas grave… Attend une seconde. Je m'éloignais dans la chambre pour qu'il n'entende pas les quelques mots que j'échangeais au téléphone.

\- A qui a tu téléphoné ?

\- C'est à mon tour de te faire une surprise mon chéri… tu comprendras plus tard. En attendant, suis-moi. Lui répondis-je, mutine.

Je l'entrainai par la main, comme une enfant, à travers les couloirs du palais, euphorique. Je me demandais bien s'il se doutait de la destination où je l'emmenais et s'il l'avait fait, il n'en dit rien.

Nous arrivâmes donc sur le toit surplombant toute la ville d'Angeles. Toujours aussi éblouie par le spectacle offert, j'embrassais le paysage grandiose. Le soleil miroitait sur les toits et se reflétait dans les fenêtres des bâtiments dont les couleurs s'en trouvaient rehaussées. Entourés du domaine du palais, nous étions plutôt bien protégés des nuisances sonores de la ville mais ainsi, sur le toit, nous pouvions profiter pleinement de l'effervescence, de l'explosion de couleurs, d'odeurs et de l'énergie bouillante de notre capitale. C'est vrai que les grands espaces boisés à perte de vue et la pluie régulière de ma Caroline natale me manquaient parfois terriblement mais cette vue suffisait à me les faire oublier. Je ne m'en lasserais jamais. Totalement enivrée par la beauté et l'étrange quiétude des lieux au milieu de cette agitation citadine constante, je ne me remarquais pas tout de suite que Maxon ne m'avait toujours pas rejoint et restait silencieux. En pivotant vers lui, je me rendis compte que son mutisme était normal. En effet, il me fixait, les yeux brillant d'une lueur amoureuse… passionnée serait plus juste, et une expression émerveillée sur le visage. Il avait l'air de me contempler depuis un moment.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Lui demandais-je.

\- J'admirai simplement ta beauté irréelle…

\- Ne dit pas de bêtises, Maxon.

\- Si tu pouvais voir ce que je vois…Tu es plus belle que jamais. Continua-t-il, imperturbable. Un effet commun, dit-on, quand une femme est enceinte, mais tu es exceptionnellement désirable.

\- Et bien pour ma part je suis plutôt satisfaite de ma vue à moi. Lui répliquais-je, un sourire taquin aux lèvres tandis qu'il se rapprochait de moi. Il me fit tournoyer sur moi-même avant de m'attirer à lui et de plonger son visage dans mes cheveux. Je posais alors ma tête contre son épaule.

\- Ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs. Déclara-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

\- C'est vrai. Comment oublier…

Après notre retour de voyage, nous nous étions arrangés pour nous libérer le plus de temps possible. Heureux comme jamais, voulant prolonger encore un peu notre lune de miel. Mon mari avait donc entreprit de me faire découvrir les moindres recoins du palais royal. Il n'avait pas fini de m'en faire voir tous les trésors. Mais ce bonheur s'arrêta bien vite. En effet, Maxon n'était pas totalement accoutumé à son nouveau rôle de souverain mais était en bonne voie et moi… mon statut de reine me posais alors beaucoup de problèmes. Les usages de la Cour m'étaient complètement étrangers, l'étiquette trop stricte à mon goût, le fonctionnement du palais affreusement complexe, les journalistes à l'affut du moindre de mes gestes m'irritait prodigieusement, la politique m'échappait et ne parlons pas des finances du pays (les chiffres se refusaient décidemment à moi). Bref. J'étais totalement perdue à l'époque malgré les diverses leçons et précepteurs. Mon Royal époux, baignant dedans depuis tout petit, était comme un poisson dans l'eau. A l'inverse, j'avais l'impression de perdre pied. Accaparé par la charge colossale de travail, il n'avait pas remarqué mon mal-être et fière de ce qu'il accomplissait, je ne voulais pas lui rajouter une source de stress et d'inquiétude en plus. Je prenais donc sur moi et faisais de mon mieux pour rattraper le retard. Mais cette méthode ne marcha pas très longtemps. Mes nuits étaient de plus en plus courtes, je maigrissais à vue d'œil et mon humeur devenait de plus en plus massacrante. Maxon finit donc par s'apercevoir que quelque chose clochait et mena sa petite enquête. Il ne tarda donc pas à découvrir ce qu'il se passait. De mon côté, cela commençais à me peser lourd et je ne pus m'empêcher de tout lui avouer un soir à l'abri de nos appartements, relâchant la crise de larmes qui menaçait de me submerger, alors qu'il me passait au gril. Dans un premier temps, il avait été en colère que je lui cache une chose aussi importante alors qu'il ne cessait de me demander si tout allait bien. Puis il s'en était voulu. Terriblement voulu. Ce que je lui disais ne changeait rien et ce dialogue de sourd mena a une des plus violentes disputes que nous ayons connues. Mais nous apprîmes grandement de cette soirée désagréable. Le lendemain, Maxon m'emmena sur les toits. Sans personne d'autre à part l'immensité de la ville s'étendant à nos pieds, nous avions relâché la pression. Libérés du carcan du protocole, nous avions retrouvé la simplicité et l'amour des premiers jours pendant une heure ou deux. Par la suite, nous avions réitéré l'expérience, renouvelant nos escapades à peu près tous les jours et à chaque fois à un endroit différent mais cher à notre cœur. Nos liens s'en étaient retrouvés renforcés plus que jamais et c'est avec une nouvelle sérénité que nous avions affrontés les problèmes survenant. Bien sûr, certains sujets restaient extrêmement sensibles et mettaient nos nerfs à rude épreuves.

Nous passâmes ainsi la matinée sur le toit, n'en descendant que lorsque la chaleur devint inconfortable et pour mieux aller se cacher dans un des nombreux bosquets fleuri du jardin. Auparavant, nous étions repassés discrètement par notre suite commune pour prendre un appareil photo et le panier déjeuné que j'avais demandé en début de matinée. Le pique-nique était un excellent moyen pour éviter le monde. Le sourire que Maxon portait depuis ce matin s'agrandit en comprenant que j'avais prévu tout ça depuis le fameux coup de fil de ce matin. J'avais tapé juste et cela me suffit pour illuminer ma journée, plus que parfaite.  
Malheureusement, je ne mangerais pas un seul morceau des délicieuses victuailles que ce panier contenait, je préférais prévenir que guérir. Mon Royal Epoux ne pourrait pas suivre le « régime » auquel j'étais contrainte bien malgré-moi. Et la journée s'écoula ainsi, allongés dans l'herbe, à l'ombre des feuillages, enveloppés des senteurs des fleurs, Maxon jouant avec les reflets que le soleil produisait sur mes cheveux détachés ou immortalisant toute sortes de détails et moi somnolant à la douce mélodie de son cœur battant dans sa poitrine, nos mains enlacés sur mon ventre. Les domestiques, gardes et autres purent même nous voir rentrer au palais après le coucher du soleil étroitement enlacés, les plats du panier remplacés par un énorme bouquet de fleurs que nous avions cueilli.

Encore une fois, je me réveillais la première le lendemain matin. Le bras de mon mari qui entourait ma taille me clouait littéralement dans le lit. Ce dernier grogna quand je tentais de me dégager.

\- Bonjour mon cœur. Lui chuchotais-je d'une voix mielleuse et tentatrice dans le fol espoir de le faire bouger. C'est le matin.

J'eu pour toute réponse un autre grognement.

\- Allez. Enlève ton bras, il y en a qui ont du travail.

Au lieu de la libération tant attendue, il ne fit que resserrer encore plus son étreinte.

\- Oh... D'accord j'ai compris. Tu me retiens en otage !

Et comme pour approuver, il m'attira plus près de lui encore. Ne m'avouant pas vaincue, j'abattis une de mes cartes maitresse.

\- Attention… Tu risques de faire mal au bébé, si tu continues à resserrer ta prise ainsi.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il enlève son bras dans la seconde suivante mais Maxon en avait apparemment décidé autrement aujourd'hui. Il le remonta pour emprisonner mes épaules. Je ne pouvais plus esquisser un geste.

\- Pfff… soufflais-je, vaincue.

\- Nous pou… eter… si… eut… l'journ…. Marmonna-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai rien compris, Maxon.

\- Nous pourrions rester ici toute la journée. Répéta mon époux, émergeant du sommeil.

\- Ne soit pas ridicule enfin. Le réprimandais-je, même si la même idée m'avait traversé l'esprit quelques instants plus tôt. J'aurais beaucoup aimé pouvoir prolonger ces moments privilégiés avec mon mari rien que pour moi, sans réunion du conseil ou rapport à rédiger. Mais il n'en allait pas ainsi, malheureusement. Nous avons bien assez longtemps laissé de côté nos devoirs envers ce royaume.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle. Bouda-t-il avant de replonger sa tête dans mes cheveux.

\- Je sais. Lui répondis-je, fièrement mais amusée.

Il me laissa enfin repousser les couvertures du lit et sonnai Mary. Avant que je ne parte, Maxon me lança du lit :

\- Toujours notre secret ? Il s'était retourné sur le dos et les bras croisés nonchalamment derrière la tête mettaient en valeur ses biceps, ses abdominaux jusqu'à la naissance de sa chute de reins tel une gravure de mode. Dieu ! Qu'il pouvait être sexy ainsi… Mon examen détaillé ne lui avait pas échappé et il souriait même, une lueur pétillante et coquine dans les yeux. Il allait me sortir une remarque taquine bien à lui d'un instant à l'autre. Tu profites du spectacle ? Demanda-t-il de nouveau.

\- T'ai-je déjà dit que tu es beau comme un dieu ? Je pourrais t'observer toute la journée sans jamais m'en lasser.

\- Eh bien… Fit-il mine de réfléchir. Tu me le fait savoir à peu près tous les jours. En ce qui concerne la deuxième option il ne tient qu'à toi…

Pour toute réponse, je lui adressai un clin d'œil. J'entendis le rire franc de mon mari alors que je quittais la chambre.

Mary m'attendais dans la salle de bain, toujours aussi professionnelle, impassible, son visage ne trahissant aucune émotion. Mais alors qu'elle me coiffait et me maquillait, virevoltant autour de moi, je remarquais qu'une lueur inhabituelle brillait dans ses yeux. Quand nous en passâmes à la robe d'un délicat bleu ciel, aux manches en dentelle et fermée par une épingle dorée qui donnait un effet drapée, ma femme de chambre en chef fit une remarque qui me laissa muette de surprise.

\- Je crains qu'il ne nous faille bientôt élargir vos robes, Votre Majesté.

J'écarquillais les yeux et la fixait dans le miroir. Son regard croisa le mien et elle esquissa un sourire imperceptible. Elle savait. Elle savait la cause de mes nausées, de mes malaises a répétions, de mon manque d'appétit, de ma fatigue, de l'absence de ses souverains d'hier. Je ne savais comment elle l'avait appris. Maxon et moi avions pourtant été extrêmement prudents et le docteur Ashlar ne nous auraient pas trahit.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, cela se verra à peine dans un premier temps.

Plus de doute possible. Elle était au courant pour ma grossesse ! La panique s'empara de moi, mon ventre de tordit d'angoisse et mon cœur se serra à l'idée que le palais entier soit déjà au courant. Je me pliais soudain en deux, les bras croisés sur mon ventre, le souffle court, essayant de réprimer la nausée que je sentais venir.

\- Mary… Je… S'il te plait… Il ne faut abs…

\- Votre secret est en sécurité avec moi, je vous le promets. M'interrompit-elle, posant une main rassurante sur mon épaule. Son expression me disait la vérité. Ses yeux me criait sa dévotion et son soutient complet. Je pouvais lui faire confiance pour garder ma grossesse secrète et pour m'aider à la cacher jusqu'à ce que je sois prête à la révéler au monde entier. Après toutes ces années et les épreuves que nous avions traversées ensemble, elle était toujours là auprès de moi. Comment ai-je pu en douter une seule seconde ?! Mes muscles se détendirent et mon estomac se dénoua d'un coup. Malheureusement pour moi, la nausée revint en force et je ne pus la réprimer. Je ne sais pas si je m'habituerais un jour à cette sensation mais si je devais en passer par là tous les matins pendant 9 mois, j'allais décidemment ne pas aimer la maternité.

Le Boudoir était étrangement vide. Il n'y avait personne. Qu'à cela ne tienne, j'en profitais. Le magnifique piano à queue me tendais les bras, m'attendais. Je n'avais pas taquiné ses touches depuis longtemps. Mes doigts glissèrent dessus, jouant aussi naturellement comme si je n'avais quitté mon tabouret qu'hier. La beauté de la musique m'emporta dans un autre monde et le temps s'arrêta jusqu'à ce qu'une voix bien connue ne me tire de ma torpeur.

\- Ça m'avait manqué d'entendre ta musique. Soupira Marlee, une expression rêveuse sur le visage tandis qu'elle m'observait.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Je lui adressais un sourire. Moi aussi, ça m'avait manqué.

\- Pourquoi ne joue-tu pas plus souvent dans ce cas ?

\- Tu sais bien… Les devoirs d'une reine me prennent tout mon temps. Je ne peux pas faire toujours ce que je veux, c'est le prix à payer. Je peux déjà m'estimer heureuse d'avoir un mari que j'aime et qui m'aime en retour. Les yeux dans le vague, s'embuèrent de larmes en pensant à tous les sacrifices que je faisais pour le royaume.

\- America… qu'est ce qu'il y a ? me demanda ma meilleure amie soudainement soucieuse.

\- Rien, rien… Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Mentis-je, maudissant ma sensibilité à fleur de peau.

\- Avec la journée que tu as passée hier, cela ne m'étonne pas… pouffa-t-elle.

\- Mais d'où te vienne des idées pareilles ?! M'indignais-je, à moitié hilare.

\- Ne fait pas la prude, America… Tout le palais est au courant. Je me glaçais d'effroi pour la seconde fois de la journée.

\- Au courant de quoi ? Fis-je innocemment dans l'expectative de la réponse.

\- Maxon et toi. Toi et Maxon… Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

\- Non, toujours pas, désolée.

\- On va dire que vous vous êtes bien amusés ensemble hier… Son sourire malicieux me rassura.

\- On ne peut rien te cacher à toi, hein ? Éclatais-je de rire.

\- Je suis ta meilleure amie et puis je peux très bien comprendre qu'un mari et une femme aient besoin de retrouver un peu d'intimité de temps en temps… Elle me fit un clin d'œil de connivence. Rougissante, je ne sus quoi lui répondre. Tu ne changeras décidemment jamais America ! S'esclaffa-t-elle, quelques instants plus tard.

\- De quoi ? M'étonnais-je, complètement perdue.

\- Dès que je te parle de sexe, tu te fermes comme une huitre.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si je n'aime pas m'étendre sur ce sujet !

\- A une époque, tu as pourtant été la première à me demander comment ma nuit de noce s'était passée…

\- Tu le dit justement : « A une époque ». Celle où l'on était deux simples filles curieuses. Nous sommes deux femmes maintenant. Et puis les ébats charnels que j'entretiens avec Maxon ne te regardent pas.

\- Sauf s'ils se font entendre dans tout le palais…

\- Non ! Soufflais-je, morte de honte.

\- Si. Me confirma Marlee paradoxalement toute joyeuse.

\- C'est pas vrai… J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains, humiliée comme jamais.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Levais-je les yeux.

\- La suite royale doit probablement être insonorisée pour justement éviter cela mais les appartements princiers n'en ont pas besoin car l'étiquette l'interdit. Enfin, en principe.

\- Le palais entier à tout entendu ?

\- Pas tout le palais mais les gardes en faction et les domestiques qui passaient par l'étage, surement. Il aurait fallu être sourd pour ne pas vous entendre.

\- Mon dieu…

\- Ce n'est pas si grave tu sais… Pour ceux qui en douteraient, ils ont maintenant l'assurance que leur Roi et leur Reine s'aiment de tout leur cœur. Et qu'un petit prince ou petite princesse Schreave arrivera bientôt. Termina-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je fixais Marlee, sous le choc. J'ouvris la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Je savais que je devrais lui dire mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Je me sentais horrible de lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi important. Pour cacher mon trouble, je me reconcentrais sur le piano mais mon envie s'était envolée.

\- Marlee ? L'appelais-je après un long moment de silence toute les deux pendant lequel Marlee s'était mise à déambuler dans le Boudoir alors que je fixais le piano, encore sidérée.

\- Oui ? S'enquit-elle, joyeuse.

\- Veux-tu bien aller chercher les dossiers du jour ?

\- Oui, Votre Majesté. Me répondit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde, tout d'un coup. C'était le signe que la journée pouvait commencer et que je n'étais plus seulement son amie mais sa reine.

Elle s'empressa d'exécuter mon ordre et revint quelques minutes plus tard une pile de papier dans les bras mais le front plissé.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demandais-je de mon bureau.

Elle hésita, manifestement en proie à un dilemme cornélien.

\- Marlee ? M'inquiétais-je.

\- Voilà les dossiers que vous m'avez demandés, Votre Majesté. Devint-elle étrangement distante.

\- Marlee, que ce passe-t-il ? Est-ce Maxon ? Lui est-il arrivé quelque chose ? M'affolais-je.

\- Non. Rassure-toi. Il va bien. C'est juste que…

\- Que quoi ?

\- Ca ne va pas te plaire…

\- Montre-moi. Ordonnais-je.

Elle hésita un petit moment et fini par m'avertir :

\- Je t'aurais prévenue.

Elle me tendit le journal d'Illéa où la une titrait : « Sa Majesté,_ la Reine America d'Illéa, entre paraitre et mensonge, la vérité dévoilée » _En couverture, une photo de Maxon et moi lors de notre discours d'il y a deux jours aux audiences royales où je n'étais vraiment pas dans mon assiette. Et cela se voyait. De plus, la photo nous montrait manifestement en désaccord. Maxon me regardait, une expression désolée, presque suppliante sur le visage alors que je détournais ostensiblement la tête. Je ne sais pas comment ils avaient pris cette photo. Personne d'autre n'était présent dans la salle du Trône, à part nous, les gardes et certains domestiques du palais. J'ouvris le journal et commençais à lire l'article.

_« Nous avions l'habitude que nos chers et bien aimés souverains soient on-peu-plus que discret sur leur vie privée. Mais jamais n'avons-nous eu une réaction telle. En effet, il y a deux jours, alors qu'il avait enfin obtenu une entrevue royale, hors conférence et communiqué du palais, un de nos confrères s'est vu escorter hors de la salle du Trône par la garde royale rapprochée. Nous avons appris par la suite qu'il était conduit en cellule car il avait « soit disant » manqué de respect au couple royal. Nous avons bien sûr mené notre enquête face à cette accusation totalement injustifiée à notre goût. Et voici nos conclusions.  
Tout d'abord, pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment il faut remonter 8 ans en arrière, alors que nos deux monarques n'avaient tous deux, même pas encore 20 ans. Nous avions pu voir à ce moment que Lady America, pardon, Sa Majesté America, avait eu beaucoup de mal à se faire au rôle de princesse quand elle faisait encore partie de l'Elite. Alors quand on lui demande de devenir Reine du jour au lendemain, il y a de quoi la déstabiliser grandement. (On peut toutefois lui accorder un point d'indulgence pour les circonstances affreuses dans lesquelles la passation de pouvoir s'est effectuée.) Par grande bonté, généreux comme il est, notre souverain n'a pas voulu brusquer la jeune Cinq fraichement gagnante de la Sélection, propulsée au sommet en un instant, a une place que toute les jeunes filles d'Illéa rêvaient d'occuper. Mais apparemment pas notre souveraine. En effet, nous avions déjà pu constater que Sa Majesté n'aimait clairement pas être sous les feux des projecteurs, lors de tels évènements comme les Bulletins par exemple, mais était bien obligée de se plier aux règles du jeu. Une fois mariée et couronnée, plus question d'éviter ces devoirs inhérent à la fonction de Reine. America Singer, nouvellement Schreave s'est plutôt bien adaptée dans les premiers temps, je dois le reconnaitre, mais cela uniquement grâce à l'accord que son époux avait passé avec la Confédération de Presse d'Illéa consistant à ce qu'aucune question sur le sujet n'intervienne pendant les premiers mois de leur règne. Le sujet en question ? Un des plus brulants, des plus sensibles, des plus délicats, autant pour notre couple royal que pour le reste du monde. Je veux bien sûr parler de celui des enfants.  
Dès le retour de leur lune de miel, tous les regards se sont braqués sur le nouveau roi et sa bien-aimée mais plus encore sur le ventre de notre jeune reine. Tous scrutant et analysant la moindre tenue, le moindre changement chez elle. Espérant l'annonce imminente d'une heureuse nouvelle. Cette attention avait suscité bien des discordes au sein du couple royal et avait mené à l'accord que nous évoquions précédemment. Mais la loi de notre pays le stipule bien, le devoir d'une reine est avant tout de produire un héritier à la couronne. A quoi servirait-elle d'autre sinon ? Quelqu'un pour aider notre Roi dans sa tâche ? Il peut en avoir de tous ses conseillers. Un soutien moral ? Il a les épaules pour accomplir cette tâche seul et d'autres monarques l'ont bien fait avant lui, comme notre fondateur Gregory Illéa ou l'actuelle ravissante Reine de France, Daphnée. Non. Franchement, à part représenter la grâce et la beauté de notre pays lors de réceptions ou de voyage, la fonction principale de la reine est d'assurer la succession au trône. C'est déjà une grande tâche qui lui est confiée là : perpétuer la lignée. Nous comprenions et avions été obligé d'accepter, au début, leur volonté de profiter de leurs années de jeunes mariés. Il fallait aussi admettre qu'une grossesse aussi jeune pouvait être dangereuse pour la reine et l'enfant. Mais maintenant ? A quoi cela rime d'attendre encore ? Cela fait maintenant bientôt 10 ans que nous aurions dû voir, ne serait-ce qu'un héritier, mis au monde. Les espérances des débuts ont laissé la place à une déception inégalée. Jamais Reine d'Illéa n'avait autant failli à ce devoir que Lady America.  
Comme nous l'avons dit au début de notre article, lorsque nous avons osé briser le silence et demander des réponses que nous sommes en droit d'avoir aux intéressés, ou plutôt à l'intéressé, ce dernier s'est braqué comme jamais auparavant. Il est, à ce jour, de notoriété publique que la Reine n'était pas présente ce jour-ci, lors des audiences du jour. Personne n'a pu ou n'a voulu nous en dire la raison. Notons que jusqu'alors, Sa Majesté America n'avait manqué aucun de ces rendez-vous hebdomadaire quoi qu'il arrive. Impossible donc de ne pas remarquer son absence étant donné que nous avons tous encore en tête cette proposition révolutionnaire de notre, alors idolâtrée, Reine pour rendre le peuple plus proche de son monarque. Elle était telle qu'on l'avait toujours connue. _

_Mais revenons-en au présent. L'incident de cette semaine confirme la tendance observée ces dernières années par la rédaction. L'aide précieuse des meilleurs couturiers, maquilleuses, coiffeuses et caméristes du pays font paraitre la première dame d'Illéa toujours d'une magnificence étincelante, glorieusement raffinée et d'une distinction toute royale comme il sied à son rang. Les superlatifs n'en finissent pas de pleuvoir à chacune de ses apparitions publiques. Mais tout ceci n'est qu'image fabriquée de toute pièce par des professionnels de la communication. Non loin de dénigrer l'élégance et la délicatesse des tenues et bijoux portés par notre Reine. Nous devons bien admettre qu'elle est toujours charmante et exquise, jamais un mot de travers dans les rares occasions où le couple royal accorde une interview. Mais nous savons que cette bonne conduite n'est due qu'aux discours préparés tout spécialement à l'avance par le palais. Rappelons qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça, elle était encore une jeune femme de « modeste » extraction, diront nous. On ne refait pas un caractère et une éducation en quelques années, même avec tout l'amour et la bonne volonté du monde. Il est donc normal qu'elle soit encore guidée à travers les arcanes et subtilités du monde des dirigeants. Mais ces diktats ne nous permettent de percevoir la véritable personnalité de Sa Majesté qu'en de rares occasions.  
Preuve en est : une source interne au palais nous a révéler qu'une torpeur ressemblant de plus en plus à de la paresse s'était emparée de notre Reine. En effet, elle reste au lit plus longtemps le matin, arrive de plus en plus en tard à son bureau et comble de tout, est si fatiguée de la charge de ses tâches, qu'elle a apparemment besoin de se reposer dans la journée ! Tout cela alors que son époux travaille d'arrache-pied pour la nation ! Cette attitude ne surprend personne à la rédaction et ne nous étonne pas non plus que cela rejaillisse sur l'humeur et l'équilibre du couple royal, en témoigne cette photo.  
Mais alors, serait-ce la fin de ce mariage qui nous avait tant ravis par la complicité et l'entente qu'ils affichaient au début ? Toujours selon la loi, si une telle décision devait être prise par Sa Majesté Maxon Schreave, la Reine serait dépouillée de ses titres, propriétés et renvoyée du palais. Un nouvelle Sélection serait alors organisée avec les jeunes femmes célibataires du même âge que notre roi. Certains préfèrent ne pas penser à cette éventualité qui serait désastreuse pour le pays, selon eux. Mais cette perspective serait si terrible ? A tout bien y réfléchir, peut-être pas. Nous pourrions ainsi voir une Reine fidèle, aimante, consciencieuse à la tâche, bien plus belle et élégante évoluer au côté de notre bien-aimé monarque, Maxon. Une Reine qui remplirait à la perfection ses devoirs envers le royaume. Car ne sommes-nous pas en droit d'attendre de l'excellence en tous points de notre souveraine ? »_

Je refermais brutalement le journal, le froissant dans ma colère. C'en était trop pour moi.

\- America ? S'enquit Marlee, inquiète.

\- Je dois voir Maxon. Déclarais-je en me levant.

Et sans plus attendre je sortis du Boudoir en trombe. Je marchais à vive allure dans les couloirs du palais, le visage totalement fermé. Les domestiques qui croisaient ma route se faisaient plus petits que jamais ou rebroussaient chemin, les gardes osaient me suivre de leurs yeux, interloqués mais ne me retenais pas. Je crois que je n'avais jamais été autant furax que maintenant. Arrivée devant les portes du bureau de Maxon, les deux gardes en faction ne surent pas comment réagir. Je ne leur en laissais pas le temps de toutes les façons.

\- Ma chér… demanda mon mari en me voyant débouler dans son bureau comme une furie et lui jeter le journal.

\- Regarde ça. L'interrompis-je net.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la une et écarquilla les yeux. D'un signe de la main il congédia le secrétaire qui se tenait en retrait et que je n'avais pas remarqué dans ma colère. Le domestique s'inclina et disparu sans demander son reste. Je ne tenais pas en place pendant que Maxon lisait le fameux article. Je faisais les cent pas devant son bureau. Mon époux me lançait souvent des regards par-dessus le journal.

\- Ils vont recommencer ! Ça va être comme avant !

\- America…

\- Je ne le supporterais pas Maxon. Pas encore une fois.

\- America. Répétât-il plus fort.

\- Et maintenant que toute la population est derrière eux, ce sera encore pire.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, ma chérie.

\- Ils vont me demander de partir. Tes conseillers vont te forcer à divorcer, te trouver une autre femme.

\- America, STOP ! Il abatis son poing sur son bureau. Je stoppais net ma litanie et braquais sur lui un regard médusé. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux comme chaque fois qu'il était stressé ou embarrassé.

\- Ne me dis pas que… Suffoquais-je.

\- Te dire quoi ? Tout ceci est ridicule, enfin. Il soupira d'exaspération.

\- Ce n'est pas ridicule et tout à fait possible au contraire. En tout cas, ils ont l'air de dire que ce serait mieux pour tout le monde.

Mon tendre époux se leva de sa chaise et contourna le bureau pour se planter face à moi. Il me prit la tête entre ses mains et plongea son beau regard noisette dans le mien.

\- America, mon amour, ma chérie. Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas prêter attention à ces gens-là et aux sottises qu'ils racontent. Te mettre dans des états pareils est déjà leur accorder trop de crédit. Ne leur donne pas cette satisfaction. Je ne les laisserais pas faire, d'accord ? Pour rien au monde. Je ne laisserais jamais personne t'arracher à moi. Vous, arracher à moi. Corrigea-t-il peu après.

\- Mais si nous ne faisons rien, ils vont continuer. On ne peut pas... On ne peut plus s'enfermer indéfiniment à l'abri des murs du palais.

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi.

Qu'il abonde dans mon sens m'étonnais, lui qui était toujours aussi protecteur quand il s'agissait de moi et de notre vie privée. Moi qui pensais que j'avais été la plus marquée par la pression médiatique des premiers mois. Je n'avais pas remarqué combien Maxon avait souffert aussi. Comme il restait muet, je posais la question qui me brulait les lèvres depuis mon entrée.

\- Qu'envisages-tu de faire dans ce cas ?

\- La seule solution que je vois est de d'annoncer ta grossesse à tous.

\- Tu ne ferais pas ça… Je reculais de quelques pas, une main sur mon ventre.

\- Si tu ne veux pas que la situation dégénère, c'est la seule chose à faire, ma chérie. Maxon se rapprocha de moi, l'expression du visage navré et les mains bien en évidence comme si je le tenais en joue avec un fusil.

\- Tu avais pourtant dit que c'était notre secret. Tu m'avais promis ! Ma gorge se serrait de plus en plus à mesure que je parlais, ma voix me paraissait trop aigüe. Et comble de tout, j'étais encore au bord des larmes. J'essayais de les ravaler, difficilement. Plus il s'avançait, plus je reculais jusqu'à trébucher contre un fauteuil. Je me retrouvais alors les quatre fers en l'air, coincée dans le moelleux siège.

\- Veux-tu que je te rejoigne ? Mais je crains que ce ne soit pas très confortable. Je voyais bien qu'il essayait de se retenir de rire du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle. Je lui jetais un regard noir alors que je m'extirpais du fauteuil. En homme galant, mon époux me tendit une main pour m'aider à me relever. Je la saisi et me retrouvais dans ses bras. Je n'avais pas le cœur romantique. Lui non plus apparemment car nous restâmes silencieux quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Maxon brise le silence.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, mon amour.

\- Il n'y a vraiment aucun autre moyen ? Relevant la tête, suppliante.

\- Je n'en vois sincèrement aucun autre. Tout ce dont je suis sûr c'est que c'est la seule façon de les calmer.

\- Ne crois-tu pas au contraire que cela va encore plus les attirer ici ? Ils ne nous lâcherons plus une fois qu'ils sauront ! Nous n'aurons plus aucun moment de répit.

\- Il aurait bien fallu le leur annoncer un jour ou l'autre.

Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir changer d'avis. Sa décision était prise. Qui étais-je après tout pour contester les décisions du roi ? Simplement sa femme, sa reine. Mes décisions ne pèseront jamais autant que celles de mon époux sauf appui de ce dernier. Telle était la loi.

\- Ne veux-tu pas en discuter d'abord avec tes conseillers ? Demandais-je dans une ultime tentative de le faire changer d'avis.

\- A quoi cela servirait-il ? Cela changerait-il sensiblement la donne ?

_« Probablement non_ » pensais-je. Cela ne servirait qu'à perdre un temps précieux en discussions vaines et stériles. Mieux valait faire taire la rumeur avant que celle-ci n'enfle de trop et ne fasse encore plus de dégâts en réagissant les premiers.

\- Quand veux-tu le leur dire ? Capitulais-je donc, abattue.

Il se tut et ferma les yeux quelques instants, comme s'il s'apprêtait à donner le coup de grâce à un animal blessé puis me répondit lentement.

\- Ce soir. Je vais organiser un Bulletin Exceptionnel.

En effet, il m'avait donné le coup de grâce. Assommée par la nouvelle, mon esprit se déconnecta de la réalité, mes oreilles sifflaient et mes jambes devinrent du coton. Je me serai effondrée si Maxon ne me tenait pas contre lui.

\- Je sais bien que nous n'avions pas prévu de l'annoncer ainsi mais les circonstances exigent de faire autrement. America, crois moi, j'aurais moi aussi voulu de tout mon cœur retarder et profiter de ce moment rien qu'avec toi. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix de faire autrement.

\- Mais il est encore trop tôt ! Imagine que quelque chose n'aille pas, que je fasse une fausse couche ou… ou que la naissance se passe mal ? Terminais-je dans un souffle.

\- Ne pense pas à ce qui pourrait arriver.

\- Ca n'arrange pas les choses… Ça ne fait que les retarder. Il se pourrait très bien que je…

\- America, je t'ai dit de ne pas penser à ce qui pourrait se passer. M'interrompit-il du ton catégorique du roi avant de s'adoucir. Ce ne sont que des hypothèses qui ne se révèleront pas réelles. Tu n'en es qu'au début de ta grossesse, pourquoi vas-tu prédire le pire aussi tôt ? Je suis sûr que tout se passera le mieux du monde le moment venu.

\- Tu ne sais pas ! Tout peut arriver ! Nous ne sommes à l'abri de rien ! Regarde toi-même !

\- Alors est-ce uniquement cela qui t'inquiète ?

Je restais muette, alors il reprit :

\- Mon amour, tu es en excellente santé et les meilleurs médecins du royaume veillent sur toi, il n'y a aucune raisons pour que ta grossesse ou même ton accouchement tournent mal.

\- Il y a des choses que même eux ne peuvent pas contrôler...

\- Ma chérie… Il me prit le visage entre ses mains et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Ne soit pas si pessimiste, il est encore trop tôt pour cela, crois-moi. Concentre-toi plutôt sur ce soir. Je sais combien ce que je te demande ne sera pas facile pour toi.

\- C'est juste que…

\- Que quoi ? M'encouragea-t-il.

Je baissais le regard, indécise. Mes pensées se mélangeaient dans ma tête. Je ne savais pas par quel bout commencer. Mais il avait raison. Je devais me focaliser sur ce soir qui sera assurément une épreuve. Relevant la tête, je me repris, la voix plus affirmée :

\- Rien. Tu as raison, je vais aller me préparer pour ce soir.

Je lui laissais un rapide baiser avant de sortir de son bureau à toute vitesse. J'avais fort à faire en prévision du Bulletin.


End file.
